Chaoji's Brother: Un Monstre à l'Ordre Noir!
by Synmelya
Summary: Il n’y a pas que le Comte Millénaire qui en veuille au monde : Non contente d’avoir enfanté un monstre, la mère de notre cher et bien-aimé Chaoji aurait eu un autre enfant…qui rejoint la Congrégation en tant que traqueur ! Du Yuvi, aussi. Plus tard.
1. Mauvaise Nouvelle

Titre: Chaoji's Brother : Un monstre à l'Ordre Noir!

L'auteur, c'est moi, Syn. L'œuvre et les personnages, c'est Hoshino Katsura. Sauf un.

Je sais, j'm'étais promis de ne faire qu'une fic' à la fois, mais comme j'aime bien ne pas faire toujours la même chose, j'ai décidé de poster ce Yuvi anti-Chaoji, débile au possible, traumatisant et pourri. Comment décrire ça autrement huhu?

Bonne lecture (quand même)!

* * *

Depuis que Chaoji s'était avéré être un compatible, un mythe s'était évanoui. Avant, les exorcistes avaient la réputation d'être beaux, sexy et intelligents. Et puissants, accessoirement. Tout le contraire de ce babouin, en somme.

Justement, le Chinois se baladait joyeusement dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, qu'il considérait comme sa maison, bien que tout le monde n'attende qu'une chose : un _**malheureux accident**_ qui provoque sa mort dans d'atroces souffrances (si possible par le feu, pour que son immonde corps soit réduit en cendres). On chuchoterait même que les scientifiques auraient autorisé Komui à jouer les apprentis sorciers dans l'espoir qu'une de ses fioles se renverse _accidentellement_ sur le boulet de service.

Ledit boulet était donc actuellement en train de sautiller, chacun de ses bonds faisant trembler le sol, tout en hurlant :

« LES AMIIIIIIIIIIIS ! Les AMIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! »

Bien évidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Personne, même ce déglingué de Komui, ne considérait Chaoji comme un ami.

Au bout d'une heure de cache-cache avec les autres exorcistes, il les trouva enfin. Ceux-ci poussèrent un grognement, alors que Chaoji les interrogeait.

« Euh…Les amis ? Que faites-vous dans cette armoire ?

-Ahah ! Chaoji ! Et bien…nous…nous…euh…On cherchait Lavi, voilà ! On fait un cache-cache ! » bafouilla Lenalee, cherchant tant bien que mal un mensonge plausible.

« -Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est pas vrai ! Lavi est à la biblio…Aïe ! » s'exclama Allen en se tenant la côte, dans laquelle la Chinoise avait donné un coup de coude.

« -Chuuuuut! »murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre. « Ahem…Tu nous cherchais, Chaoji ?

-Oui, je voulais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! D'ailleurs, voilà Lavi ! »

L'horrible monstre agita joyeusement la main en direction du roux, l'incitant à venir. Il avait accompagné le tout d'un énorme sourire déformant encore un peu plus son immonde figure. Evidemment, Lavi se retint de vomir, mais il avança lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux amis.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kanda pour sortir de la salle d'entraînement, juste sous le nez des exorcistes. Chaoji se précipita vers celui qu'il considérait comme son modèle (il se laissait pousser les cheveux pour lui ressembler, lui demandait 687 jours de lui apprendre le kendô…), l'obligeant à écouter ses ragots. Bien qu'étant horriblement repoussant, Tiedoll le considérait comme son fils. Ou presque. Et Kanda ne tenait pas à ce que Tiedoll l'assassine ou pire, qu'il reporte son affection sur lui si Chaoji venait à mourir _accidentellement_, alors il resta.

« Bon, dis ce que t'as à dire, qu'on en finisse. Et arrête de sourire comme un demeuré. »

Kanda ayant résumé la pensée générale, personne n'ajouta rien, sauf Chaoji, qui, pensant que son histoire intéressait tout le monde, se décida enfin à annoncer sa _« grande nouvelle »._

« Je viens d'apprendre que…J'ai un demi-frère ! »

**Stupeur**. Deux Chaoji !? Damned ! Allen, choqué et traumatisé, faillit tomber dans les pommes. Mais le Monstre n'avait pas terminé.

« Et il a décidé de devenir traqueur ! Il arrive demain ! C'est pas génial ?! »

**Silence**. Allen s'évanouit pour de bon, tandis que les jointures des mains de Kanda étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer les poings. Il grinçait des dents. Lavi, lui, était encore choqué par la première révélation et se retenait juste de rendre son repas. Lenalee, quant à elle, avait rattrapé Allen au vol, mais avait blêmit et était en sueur.

« Alors ? Vous n'êtes pas contents ? » interrogea l'orang-outang (j'insulte les ces pauvres singes, je sais)

-Euh…si, Chaoji, c'est génial ! Héhé…

-Je savais que vous seriez ravie, Mlle Lenalee ! »

Puis, Chaoji s'en alla toujours en sautillant, menaçant la Tour de s'effondrer à cause d'un tremblement de terre à chaque nouveau pas.

Les exorcistes, eux, se remettaient doucement du choc, se préparant à accueillir un clone de cette chose informe.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Chaoji aménageait le réfectoire, seul. Il avait décidé d'organiser une gigantesque fête pour l'arrivée de son frère, et avait dû s'y prendre tôt, car les préparatifs étaient longs, et étrangement, tous ses amis étaient occupés…Sauf Kanda. Mais celui-ci l'avait gentiment envoyé bouler, Mugen en main. Chaoji se rappela que Kanda n'aimait pas les traqueurs, et pensa que seule cette raison l'empêchait de l'aider.

En essayant d'activer ses neurones atrophiés, le stupide cochon se prit les pieds dans une nappe rose à motifs de lapins et de vaches, tomba et fit glisser le tissu en s'y accrochant, laissant ainsi tomber les bougies qui provoquèrent un début d'incendie. Après avoir étouffé le feu en s'étalant de tout son long par terre, le postérieur dans le foyer, il fit quelques arrangements et considéra enfin la salle comme _« prête »._

C'est à ce moment que Lenalee fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle renifla, puis afficha une moue dégoutée. Chaoji n'ayant pas encore pris son bain annuel et ayant beaucoup sué, il s'était répandu dans la salle une odeur de crasse, de sueur, d'œuf pourri et de cochon mouillé mélangés.

Puis, le **MNVNI** _(Monstre Non Volant Non Identifié – je manque de synonymes de « moche »)_ aperçut la jeune fille et lui afficha son sourire béat de l'imbécile heureux. Enfin quelqu'un venait l'aider !

« Mlle Lenalee !

-Euh, bonjour Chaoji…Oh ! Ta décoration est…ahem…magnifique !

-C'est vrai, vous trouvez ?

-Héhé, bien sûr ! »

En réalité, la Chinoise trouvait cette décoration horrible. Chaoji avait accroché partout des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs en forme de chien écrasé. Il avait mis des ballons ornés de sa photo partout, dans le but que le nouvel arrivant le reconnaisse. Des dizaines de statues de clowns plus ou moins grandes _« décoraient »_ les tables, prenant tant de place qu'il était pratiquement impossible d'y poser quoique ce soit d'autre, hormis les plats que l'homme ( ?) avait préparés : Crevettes au fromage et à la viande de bœuf congelées, pizza assaisonnées avec tout ce qui lui était passé sous la main, et d'autres mets à l'apparence tout aussi étrange.

« Oh ! Tu as fait la cuisine ! Hum, ça a l'air…vraiment délicieux !

-Merci, vous voulez goûter ? » s'enthousiasma Chaoji.

« -Sans façon, merci, je n'ai pas faim…Ahem, bon et bien, j'y vais, à tout à l'heure ! »

La jeune fille s'empressa de sortir avant d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux face à ce désastre. Puis, elle décida d'aller voir Allen avant la fête tant redoutée, qui aurait lieu à 15 heures.

* * *

Quoi ? Qui a dit _«c'est pas du Yuvi, cette merde ! »_ ? …Ahlala, j'suis inspirée, moi…Vive Chaoji quoi xD J'aurais jamais pensé que ce boulet aurait pu avoir l'honneur d'apparaître dans une de mes fics, encore moins un Yuvi…Damned T_T

Prochainement : l'arrivée du frère de cette Chose ! Sauf si vous me suppliez de ne pas continuer, bien entendu.

A bientôt, héhé !


	2. Arrivée

Hey! Hey! Un nouveau chapitre (pas si nouveau que ça, parce qu'écrit il y a longtemps...), enfin, voilà. Le chapitre 3 est écrit et on y entame la série du gore! (oui, je suis dans mon trip couples gores...mais ils ne durent jamais). Hum...toujours con, toujours débile...On ne se refait pas!

Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos reviews. Je pense avoir oublié de répondre, mais j'ai été débordée ces temps-ci...

Bref, tentez d'apprécier ces imbécilités.

* * *

Il y avait peu de loisirs, à la Congrégation. On ne sortait pas souvent, et on se fichait de l'amusement, en temps normal : souvent, les exorcistes étaient à l'autre bout du monde, les scientifiques n'avaient même pas le temps de dormir et Komui…ben, ses occupations se limitaient à pioncer, prier Lenalee, construire des robots et concocter des potions.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, tout le monde avait trouvé quelque chose à faire, juste pour éviter Chaoji et ne pas être supplié par ce babouin de l'aider. Et accessoirement, pour se pointer à la cafétéria à vingt heures en disant _« Oups ! Y'avait la fête ? Oh, excusez, j'avais oublié ! »._

Jerry apprenait la cuisine à son morfale préféré (de façon théorique, car les cuisines sont au réfectoire), Lenalee faisait un feu de joie dans lequel elle brûlait toutes les minijupes, robes en satin et photos et poster à l'effigie de son frère que ce dernier lui avait offerts. Lavi _« rédigeait un rapport sur la matière des uniformes féminins de l'Ordre et du pourquoi de leur rétrécissement au lavage »,_ selon ses dires. Bookman regardait son film favori : _« Kung-fu Panda »_ (anachronisme, je sais) et Kanda…s'entraînait. Comme d'habitude.

Néanmoins, vers quatorze heures, Allen avait épuisé son stock de nourriture. Il croisa Komui dans un couloir et l'informa de la fête qui se préparait.

«Une fête ? Génial ! Même si c'est Chaoji qu'il l'a organisée, ça nous permettra à tous de nous détendre après tant de travail ! »

C'est pourquoi il obligea tout le monde à prendre part aux festivités.

Allen retourna dans sa chambre (il n'avait plus faim), une boule dans le ventre. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il se demanda tout de même pourquoi Komui avait besoin de se détendre, lui qui ne travaillait jamais.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la tour, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, c'est un Kanda tout beau, tout propre, en costume cravate qui se baladait dans la tour, se dirigeant vers le réfectoire.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas. On parle bien de la même personne, là. Il y a bien un léger problème.

Car JAMAIS Kanda n'aurait décidé de lui-même de se mettre sur son 31, encore moins pour aller à une fête. Et encore moins celle de Chaoji.

Son maître le suivait donc de près, le tirant par la joue lorsqu'il refusait d'avancer. Mais le Japonais se dépêchait, parce qu'il tenait à son joli minois.

Ils entrèrent au réfectoire, décoré de façon grotesque pour l'occasion : guirlandes en forme de…Ah, je l'ai déjà dit ?

Bref, tout le monde faisait semblant de s'amuser, mangeait, buvait (et Lavi semblait très occupé à reluquer un _certain_ brun). Heureusement, pendant un moment d'inattention de l'homme le plus inutile que la Terre ait jamais porté, Jeryy s'était empressé de faire la cuisine pour remplacer ces trucs immondes que personne n'aurait osé appeler « nourriture ».

L'odeur était supportable : Chaoji n'était plus dans la pièce. En effet, il voulait aller accueillir son demi-frère lui-même et le présenter à tout le monde.

Tous redoutaient son retour.

Tout à coup, la musique s'arrêta. Des spots se mirent à diffuser des rayons de lumière éclatante dans tous les sens, comme dans une boîte de nuit. Arriva un Chaoji affublé d'un micro, qui commença à se la jouer :

_« Lédiz end Jantlemanne, plize wellekomme maï brozeur, Edouard ! » (1)_

L'anglais du Chinois était tellement pourri que personne ne comprit. C'est alors qu'il s'écria :

« C'est mon frère ! Edouard ! »

Tout le monde applaudit malgré tout. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de ce « Edouard » s'il était le frère de Chaoji et qu'ils partageaient certains gênes. Pauvre de lui.

Et alors, celui que tout le monde attendait (et redoutait) fit son entrée. Et là, stupeur ! C'était…un Dieu vivant ! Presque aussi beau que Kanda ou Lavi. (2) (presque, car n'oublions pas qu'il cache une part de Chaoji).

C'était un grand blond aux cheveux ébouriffés, au teint pâle et au visage fin, bien bâti, ses grands yeux bleus reflétant une certaine intelligence. Bref, tout le contraire de Chaoji.

Il devait être âgé de 20 ans, tout au plus.

Devant le silence de l'assistance dont la mâchoire tombait au sol, le nouvel arrivant se sentit légèrement gêné.

Alors, Chaoji lui sauta dans les bras en lui souhaitant la bienvenue, et Edouard dut se retenir de respirer pendant quelques minutes. Et noter de mettre ses vêtements à brûler.

A première vue, son demi-frère semblait sympathique, cependant Edouard le trouvait un peu idiot, sale et laid.

Le blond fut bien vite accueilli par Lavi.

« Salut, vieux ! Moi, c'est Lavi ! Et l'autre aigri, là, à côté, c'est Yû ! Je te le présente parce que je sais qu'il ne voudra pas le faire lui-même ! »

Le roux reçut un coup de poing derrière la tête par le Japonais qui hurla un « Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom! Baka ! » et Lavi s'en alla embêter un peu Allen, pour changer.

Après avoir grogné « Kanda » dans le seul but de ne pas avoir un boulet supplémentaire qui lui hurle « Yuuuuuuuuuu !! » dès qu'il le croiserait dans un couloir, il s'en retourna bouder dans son coin comme un paria de la société, vite rejoint par son maître qui voulait le faire manger pour lui faire reprendre des forces, parce qu'il était trop mince et parce qu'il aime lui donner à manger à la cuillère.

Lenalee vint elle aussi saluer le nouveau, accompagnée d'Allen. Lavi, derrière, les suivait comme un petit chien. Il voulait embêter Yû, mais il avait peur de mourir. Et puis, il semblait très occupé.

C'est alors que la jeune fille afficha son plus grand son sourire et tendit la main au demi-monstre-demi-dieu en s'écriant :

« Bonjour ! Je suis Lenalee ! Et voici Allen !

-Enchanté. Je suis Edouard.

-Vous ne ressemblez pas tellement à Chaoji – _heureusement _– vous savez ? »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement et répondit :

« Oui, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Ce n'est que mon demi-frère, nous avons la même mère.

-Votre père est chinois ?

-Non, français.

-Ah, ouais, j'me disais aussi… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter gaiement, Allen passant le plus clair de son temps à écouter, parce que ce n'est pas poli de parler la bouche pleine. Et en plus, c'est dégoutant.

Un peu plus loin, Lavi étirait la peau du visage de Kanda pour former un grand sourire, tandis que ce dernier faisait la tronche, assis en tailleur sur une chaise, les bras croisés, entre Bugs Bunny qui cherchait visiblement à mourir et son maître qui jouait actuellement à _« Barbie tête à coiffer »,_ en utilisant son élève dans le rôle de Barbie.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Kanda qui boudait. Komui semblait passablement énervé contre le nouvel arrivant, prêt à lui envoyer l'une de ses machines de guerre à la moindre occasion.

Edouard, ayant remarqué cela et voulant la paix, la bonne entente et le monde des Bisounours (3) alla trouver l'Intendant pour lui demander pourquoi tant de haine.

« Monsieur Komui, vous me regardez d'une façon étrange…Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Soudain, Komui prit un air diabolique, attrapa le jeune homme par le col, le plaqua contre le mur et dit d'un air menaçant :

« Toi…Si jamais tu OSES toucher à MA Lenalee-chan, je te jure que je t'envoie en mission avec Kanda, et je t'assure, tu vas en baver. Et il y a peu de chances pour que tu en reviennes vivant, COMPRIS ? »

Edouard, qui avait auparavant les yeux écarquillés, éclata d'un rire franc (et cristallin, si bien qu'il fit se taire toute la salle qui pouvait entendre ses paroles) en passant la main dans ses cheveux, et lança :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…J'aime les hommes. »

* * *

1-L'anglais pourri de Chaoji est voulu. J'suis pas une buse à ce point, quand même. C'est Chaoji, hein ! Bon, comme ils sont en Angleterre, ils sont censés parler anglais entre eux, donc on va dire que c'est comme s'il parlait français.

2-Que personne n'ose dire le contraire.

3-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de prendre part à la guerre.

* * *

Alors, je précise. Pour Edouard, je voulais un nom un peu "bourge"...j'me comprends. Et physiquement, je pense à lui un peu comme Tamaki dans Host Club.

Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre, et à bientôt!


	3. Terreur dans les bains

Youplaboum ! Alors bah, un troisième chapitre écrit il y a quelques temps, mais que je poste assez tard parce que je voulais terminer les chapitres 11 et 12 de mon autre fic'. C'est donc assez **gore** (sisi xD) surtout pour les fans du pauvre Yû-Yû. Voilà.

**Fyekawai :** Non, non, Edouard n'a pas exactement la même mentalité que Tamaki. Enfin, pas pour le moment. D'ailleurs, c'est drôle la façon dont Komui agit avec Lenalee comme Tamaki agit avec Haruhi…Enfin, c'est une autre histoire. Et non ! Yû-yû n'en fait pas les frais ^^

**Mikuru :** Eh oui, je suis une imbécile…tout comme Chaoji, d'ailleurs. Et c'est pas bien de pas réviser son Brevt Blanc (bon, ok, j'l'ai pas fait non plus…). Merci de toujours mettre des reviews ;)

**Mowaki :** Eh bien, merci ^^ Bon, je vais arrêter de me dénigrer, je ne dirai rien d'autre à ce sujet. Oui, mon humour est stupide, il faut s'y habituer ^.^

Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'arrivée d'Edouard, et, chose étonnante, la nouvelle recrue entretenait de très bonnes relations avec le Grand Intendant (ils passaient leur temps à rire, s'amuser, boire du « café de prolétaire » [1] pendant les heures de travail d'une certaine personne). En effet, Komui était ravi de savoir que le frère de Chaoji ne risquait pas de s'approcher de sa chère Lenalee. D'un autre côté, et c'était leur seul différent, le Chinois ne comprenait pas comment Edouard pouvait ne pas trouver la jeune fille à son goût.

En fait, le blond s'entendait avec tout le monde ; les autres étaient ravis de sa non-ressemblance avec Chaoji. Il appréciait tout particulièrement Lavi, et le collait partout. En revanche, Kanda ne pouvait absolument pas le voir, il le détestait plus qu'il ne détestait Allen ou son maître. Et il le lui faisait savoir. Dès qu'il le croisait, il déversait un flot d'insultes à l'encontre du blond.

Et, justement, Kanda se dirigeait vers la salle d'entrainement. Et comme par hasard, il croisa le traqueur qui lui adressa la parole avec un sourire.

« Oh ! Bonjour, Kanda ! Comment allez-vous ?

-De quel droit tu me parles, empaffé ! » répondit aimablement le brun.

« Je ne comprends pas cette hostilité à mon égard. » s'exclama Edouard.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, c'est ce que tu racontes, espèce d'abruti.

-Ce n'est rien. Au fait, n'auriez-vous pas aperçu Lavi ? » demanda Edouard. « Je suis à sa recherche, nous avions prévu de passer l'après-midi ensemble. »

A ce moment-là, Kanda explosa. Il devint rouge de colère et les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Depuis que ce bouffon était à l'Ordre, Lavi ne lui parlait plus, il ne l'embêtait même plus. Il passait tout son temps avec ce « pervers gay qui lorgnait sur son cul », selon Kanda.

« Va t'faire foutre, connard ! »

Kanda tourna les talons et s'en alla se vider de sa colère. Edouard, resté stoïque, écarquilla les yeux et souffla :

« Je suis outré par un tel vocabulaire. »

* * *

Chaoji s'ennuyait. Son frère était toujours fourré avec Lavi ou Komui, et il se sentait seul. Passa devant lui un Kanda de très mauvaise humeur, visiblement parti s'entraîner. Le Monstre décida de le suivre, lassant derrière lui une trainée de fumée verte et toxique. Il avait très envie de voir Kanda en « pleine action ».

Mais le boulet se perdit en chemin et, lorsqu'il arriva, le kendoka avait déjà commencé. Son sabre dansait dans les airs, ses cheveux volaient derrière lui, ses yeux étaient bandés (et Chaoji bandait devant son torse nu *sbaff*).

La baleine putréfiée s'assit dans les gradins, mais son odeur le trahit. La puanteur était telle que Kanda le repéra de l'autre bout de la salle en moins de dix secondes. Il changea de trajectoire et donna dans le vide un grand coup de Mugen qui s'arrêta juste sous la gorge du spectateur. Spectateur qui, au bord de la crise cardiaque, s'écria :

« K…Kanda-san ! Vous êtes vachement doué ! Vous m'avez repéré !

-C'est juste toi qui n'es pas discret, bouffon. Dis-moi, tu as déjà été faire un tour aux bains de la Congrégation ?

-Aux _**bains ? **_C'est quoi ça ? » hurla le cochon, asphyxiant Kanda avec son haleine.

« Laisse tomber. Bon, qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?

-Je cherche mon frère

-Et ? » répondit Kanda. « Tu penses vraiment que je sais où se trouve cet idiot ?

-Oh…très bien. Au revoir, Kanda-san ! » cria Chaoji en partant.

« Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi. » grommela le Japonais en reprenant son entraînement.

Kanda renifla. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur. Quelque chose d'épouvantable qui venait très certainement de Chaoji. Horrifié, le brun décida d'aller faire un tour aux bains et se promit de ne plus jamais poser les pieds dans cette salle imprégnée d'une odeur de bouse de vache.

* * *

A ce moment-là, Edouard et Chaoji étaient en pleine discussion. Car oui, Chaoji avait trouvé son frère. Ou plutôt, Edouard avait appris que Chaoji le cherchait et l'avait retrouvé en suivant la fumée verte qui s'intensifiait au fur à mesure qu'on s'approchait de Monstre.

« -Alors, comme ça, Edouard, tu aimes les hommes ? » demanda Chaoji.

« Oui. »

Le plus moche des deux, pensant avoir le sens de l'humour, prit l'initiative de faire une blague.

« Attention, hein ! Tu m'approches pas !

-Aucun risque. »

N'ayant pas compris le véritable sens de cette réplique, le porc écervelé ne releva pas. Il se contenta de sourire de façon étrange, tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son demi-frère.

« Et…y'a-t'il quelqu'un qui te plait, ici ? Héhé…

-Maintenant que tu le dis…Ce Lavi, là…Il est vraiment beau…J'aimerais bien l'aborder, tu crois qu'il est gay ? » questionna Edouard.

« Aucune idée. Et toi, tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec Kanda ?

-Kanda ? Tu aimes Kanda, Chaoji !? » s'étrangla le blond.

« Bien sûr ! Il est si beau, si sexy ! Toutes les nuits, je rêve de lui ôter son uniforme, de caresser son torse brûlant, de le toucher, de…

-C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! »

Puis, le blond, se retourna, prit un air faussement désolé, et lâcha le premier mensonge qui lui passa par la tête avec un sourire faux :

« Oh ! Lavi m'appelle ! Je vais le rejoindre, à tout à l'heure !

-Attends, frérot, je viens avec vous ! » répondit Chaoji qui goba tout comme une mouche, alors que Lavi n'était même pas là.

-Ah, il ne vaut mieux pas, tu sais…J'aimerais tenter ma chance, tu vois ? Tu n'as qu'à aller voir Kanda, je suis sûr que tu pourrais le séduire ! Emploie les grands moyens ! » s'exclama Edouard en s'en allant.

Cela donna des idées à Chaoji. Il courut jusqu'aux bains dans l'espoir d'y trouver son bien-aimé (après avoir demandé à son frère la définition de « bains » : il ne pouvait pas regarder dans un dictionnaire, il ne savait pas lire). Il savait que Kanda était quelqu'un de très propre et qu'il prenait toujours une douche après s'être entrainé. Lorsqu'il fut là-bas, il entendit l'eau couler d'une cabine. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, se préparant à crier le nom de son amour, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Kanda, mais le maréchal Tiedoll qui le regardait étrangement et qui lui souffla :

« Bonjour, Chaoji…Tu veux te joindre à moi ? Mon Yû-kun n'a pas voulu…

-Gh…Gh…Gh…

-Ca veut dire non ? Je suis déçu. Ce n'est pas grave, je sors. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été pareil. Tu n'es pas aussi sexy que mon Yû-kun. »

Le maréchal sortit et, à ce moment-là, la voix mélodieuse d'un Japonais retentit, provenant d'une autre cabine :

« J'vous entends, vieux pervers !

-Huhu, Yû-kun…Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas jouer avec moi ? » répondit son maître avec une voix de pervers en manque.

« Espèce de…

-Bon ! J'y vais ! A tout à l'heure Yû-kun, mon fils !

-Je ne suis pas votre fils ! » hurla Kanda.

Mais le maréchal était parti. Chaoji et Kanda étaient seuls, et ce dernier était sous la douche. A cette idée, Chaoji sentit une certaine partie de son corps se durcir (horrible, n'est-ce-pas ?).

Il ouvrit la porte de la cabine occupée d'un geste brusque. Cette fois-ci, il ne se trompa pas et put admirer le corps parfait du Japonais, les cheveux trempés, l'eau ruisselant sur sa peau, ses muscles. N'y tenant plus, Chaoji se déshabilla (gore hein ?) et se jeta sur Kanda qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Pris de panique, celui-ci se débattit en proférant des insultes, mais Chaoji s'accrochait. Alors, il hurla :

« Aaaaah ! A l'aide ! Au secours ! Au viol ! Sauvez-moi ! Help me ! Ayudame ! Rette mich ! Komm und retteuh mich ! *sbaff* DEGAGE, OBSEDE ! »

* * *

Lavi se baladait dans la tour, il discutait avec Edouard. Il passèrent devant les bains, et le rous eut l'impression d'entendre Kanda chanter du Tokio Hotel en glissant parfois des « Au viol ! ». Tout de suite, il tilta et entra comme une furie, suivi par un Edouard complètement à l'ouest. Les cris s'intensifièrent et l'archiviste poussa la porte (ou plutôt _glissa et tomba_ sur la porte) pour avoir un aperçu de la scène digne d'un film d'horreur.

Sous ses yeux, Chaoji essayait désespérément de violer Kanda qui l'en empêchait tant bien que mal. Point positif : Kanda A POIL !

Lavi et Edouard se jetèrent alors sur l'ours en rut et le séparèrent du Japonais _légèrement_ gêné (car A POIL !). Ne parvenant pas à calmer les pulsions du pervers, ils l'assommèrent et le laissèrent par terre. Puis, Edouard, jaloux, se mit à jeter à Lavi des regards noirs, parce que celui-ci était omnubilé par le corps d'un Kanda rougissant.

L'homme en tenue d'Adam, mort de honte, ramassa ses vêtements, se rhabilla et sortit en grommelant un vague « merci » qui rendit Lavi fou de joie. Edouard, lui, craignait qu'il ne se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

1-Tamaki Powaaaa! Komui Powaaaa! Café Powaaaa!

* * *

Voilà. Ahlala, pauvre Kanda ! Bon, la suite n'est pas du tout écrite…Hu.

Voilà, à peluche les gens ! En espérant que la vision de Chaoji à poil ne vous aura pas traumatisés ^^


	4. Un plan démoniaque

Youplaboum! Navrée, je voulais poster plus vite, mais en vacances on n'a pas forcément tout son temps (et pas forcément Internet). J'aurais voulu poster avant de partir mais un manque d'inspiration doublé d'un manque de temps m'en ont empêchée.

En tout cas, j'en ai profité pour écrire le chapitre suivant (qui est mieux que celui-ci, je trouve) et d'écrire dans les grandes lignes tout ce qui arrivera, jusqu'à la fin.

**fyekawai**: Ce n'est en rien contre vous. Mon cerveau est juste...un peu chtarbé, par moments. Kanda ne m'a rien fait du tout, c'est mon choubachoiu d'amour, je l'aime, c'est mon chouchou. En fait, si, il a fait quelque chose. Il a sauvé Chaoji lors de l'attaque de Lulubelle. Il en subit les conséquence, mwahahahahaha! En tout cas merci. Par contre, qui a dit qu'Ed n'avait aucune chance?

**celle que vous connaissez pas**: effectivement, c'est gore. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas réussi! Tiedoll pervers...je sais pas, je l'ai toujours imaginé comme ça...pour moi, c'est un pédophile, c'est tout, na! Enfin, merci beaucoup.

**Mikuru**: Contente de savoir que tu m'aimes, mais je me vois obligée de décliner ta demande. Z'avez quoi, tous, à vouloir m'épouser, n'empêche? Sinon, je pense que je n'écrirais pas si je ne m'éclatais pas. J'aime ça, et je n'aime pas me forcer. Je préfère ça plutôt que de me dire que c'est une corvée (même si parfois le recopiage est assez chiant...comme maintenant). Tamaki est génial, c'est un génie incompris! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt et merci beaucoup!

**mowaki:** Ca aurait pu être pire. J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque en l'écrivant. Bon, j'étais aussi à moitié morte de rire, mais bon. Pour la fumée verte, je pensais aux Sims qui ne se lavent pas pendant plusieurs jours, et qui sont suivis par une fumée verte...Par contre, pour les répliques d'Ed (enfin, son caractère. Ou ce qu'il en montre pour l'instant, mais chut) je m'inspire par mal de Tamaki dans Host Club, m'enfin. Merci à toi, j'espère que tes yeux vont mieux.

Bref, voilà. Je suis passablement énervée car je viens de passer 2 heures à recopier cette chose pour me rendre compte que c'est vraiment pourri. Bref, ici les choses accélèrent. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Toute la semaine, Lavi évita Kanda. Il se trimballait des cernes plus noirs que celles de L. En effet, la vision d'un Kanda nu et trempé l'avait tant marqué qu'il rêvait de son corps chaque nuit er, du coup, il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à dormir. Plus qu'agacé de cette situation, il avait décidé d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toutes.

De son côté, Kanda avait sans arrêt tenté d'échapper à Chaoji. Il y a deux nuits de cela, il avait pénétré dans la chambre du Japonais en pleine nuit et avait une nouvelle fois tenté de le violer. Heureusement, Kanda dormait avec Mugen. Le Monstre fut placé en isolement à l'infirmerie, et on en profita pour soigner ses blessures.

Et, pour son plus grand malheur, Lavi fut envoyé en mission. Il ne vit plus Kanda pendant deux jours et eut énormément de mal à faire son boulot correctement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution.

* * *

Le lendemain du retour du roux, Edouard décida de passer la journée avec lui, prétendant que Komui avait un travail fou (qu'il ne faisait pas) et qu'il était difficile de rendre visite à Chaoji qui, rappelons-le, avait été placé en isolement après ses tentatives de viol.

D'n côté, ça tombait bien. Il avait la ferme intention de séduire Lavi et de détourner son attention de Kanda, quitte à pousser le pauvre dans les bras de Chaoji. Oui, il ferait sûrement ça. Mais, pour le moment, le mollusque atrophié du cerveau n'était pas disponible, et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, normalement.

C'est pourquoi, à 8h, il toqua à la porte du rouquin qui lui ouvrit en pyjama. Manifestement, il venait de se lever : il ne portait pas son bandeau et lâcha un long bâillement. Puis, il s'exclama :

« Oh ! Ed ! Comment ça va ?

-Je vais bien. Tu aimerais passer la journée avec moi ? »

Lavi sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de dire :

« Ouais ! Ca pourrait être cool de faire tourner Panda en bourrique ! »

Edouard sourit, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que « cool » signifiait. Il attendit que Lavi se change puis ils descendirent vers la cafétéria. Ils entrèrent en riant et discutant dans le réfectoire. Soudain, Lavi se tut. Il avait aperçu _quelque chose. _Il s'en approcha en courant et en hurlant.

« Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

-Ta gueule. » répondit simplement Kanda dont la tranquillité venait d'être troublée par un imbécile.

Lavi laissa le brun quelques instants pour aller chercher à manger et fut suivi par un Edouard agacé qui trouvait que le roux avait salué Kanda de manière _un peu trop_ chaleureuse. Lorsque le borgne s'approcha de la table du Japonais, le blond prit les choses en main et dit :

« Tu sais, je préfère qu'on mange tous les deux.

-Moi aussi, j'préfère. » intervint Kanda

« Yuuuuuuu ! Tu me brises le cœur ! » s'exclama Lavi sur un ton théâtral. « Allez, viens Ed. »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers une autre table. Edouard arborait un sourire triomphant. Il faut dire que Kanda était plutôt coopératif.

Lavi commença à manger, puis il eut une idée. Une brillante idée. Il prit sa fourchette entourée de spaghettis et la leva vers Edouard en lui disant d'un voix sensuelle (et assez fort pour que ça parvienne aux oreilles de Kanda) :

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Le cœur du blond fit un grand bon et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva avec la fourchette du borgne dans la bouche.

Kanda grinçait déjà des dents en observant la scène d'un œil noir, mais sa colère (jalousie) atteignit des sommets lorsque le frère de Chaoji lui répliqua « Celui que je veux goûter, c'est toi. » avant de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Désireux de conserver sa réputation de chieur-taciturne-sans-cœur et, accessoirement, sa fierté d'homme, il se leva et sortit sans un mot, incapable de supporter une telle scène.

Après un long baiser qui faillit les asphyxier, Edouard et Lavi s'écartèrent. Le blond était devenu écarlate tandis qu'une étincelle de malice brillait dans l'œil de Lavi. Il regarda derrière lui. Kanda n'était plus là. Il poussa intérieurement un juron, pensant que le Japonais n'avait pas vu la scène.

Edouard, inquiet, demanda au roux :

« Lavi, je n'ai pas été trop loin, j'espère ?

-Hein ? » répondit celui-ci en tournant la tête « Non, non, au contraire. Tu recommences quand tu veux, mon chou. »

Sa phrase fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil. Le blond rougit et sourit. Il avait réussi ! Lavi était à LUI ! Ne restait qu'à caser Kanda et Chaoji ensemble (par pure mesure de précaution) et tout serait parfait.

* * *

Après avoir passé une heure avec Lavi (sans rien faire de pervers), Edouard décida d'aller voir son frère. Avec un sourire Colgate, il parvint à convaincre une infirmière de laisser le Monstre sortir de son isolement. L'affreux porc décomposé rejoignit le blond et le serra dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il pouvait, pour le remercier de l'avoir libéré. Edouard se sentit étouffer et se sépara de son demi-frère en disant :

« Alors, ça va ?

-Bof, pas vraiment » se lamenta Chaoji. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kanda m'a repoussé…Peut-être devrais-je laisser tomber ? »

Le demi-dieu, sentant son plan échouer, prit Chaoji par les épaules, pria pour le salut de l'âme de Kanda et s'exclama :

« Mais ça, c'est parce que tu t'y es mal pris ! Tu l'as surpris, il n'a pas eu le temps de réfléchir ! Ecoute, tu vas lire quelques romans d'amour pour t'entraîner, tu vas le laisser un peu tranquille, puis tu vas le DRAGUER !

-Le draguer ? » répéta Chaoji.

« Oui ! Quand tu le croises dans un couloir, aborde-le ! Et s'il te repousse, ne baisse pas les bras ! Il finira bien par se rendre compte que tu es un mec génial ! »

Chaoji, reboosté, fit un salut militaire et prit une nouvelle fois son frère dans les bras avant de s'en aller prendre un bain, sur les conseils d'Edouard. Lorsqu'il fut parti, l'infirmière s'approcha d'Edouard, jeta son masque à gaz à la poubelle, s'aspergea de parfum et dit :

« Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier de nous avoir débarrassés de cette chose ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lavi avait décidé d'aller voir le plus taciturne des exorcistes s'entraîner. Les mots '_taciturne_', '_exorciste_' et '_s'entraîner_' nous indiquent qu'il s'agit de Kanda. En effet, celui-ci avait décidé de calmer ses pulsions (décidément, ces temps-ci, il était très énervé) après avoir croisé Lavi et le _« pervers gay » _qui se tenaient la main dans un couloir en riant.

Il était tellement occupé à découpé, massacrer, trancher un ennemi invisible qu'il ne vit pas le roux entrer.

« Alors, Yû, toujours en train de t'entraîner, hein ? »

Kanda rata un mouvement. Il se retourna et adressa à Lavi un regard noir. Puis, essoufflé, il décida de s'arrêter. Il s'essuya le visage et demanda au borgne :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es pas avec ton copain, le pervers gay ?

-C'est vrai que c'est mon copain, mais je vérifierai ce soir s'il est vraiment pervers. » répondit Lavi.

Kanda sentit qu'il allait l'étrangler. A croire que cet idiot le faisait exprès ! (hum…) Il était insupportable de les imaginer en pleine action, mais il fallait faire bonne figure. C'est pourquoi il garda son impassibilité et rétorqua :

« Je me fiche de votre vie sexuelle. Dégage.

-Au fait, comment ça va avec Chaoji ? J'ai entendu dire que tu le repousses, mais moi je te conseille de sortir avec…Ca te décoincerait ! » se moqua Lavi.

Hors de lui, Kanda lui balança la première chose qu'il vit – autrement dit, Mugen en lui hurlant de déguerpir. Lavi évita le sabre de justesse et, par la même occasion, une mort certaine. Il s'enfuit en courant et décida d'aller embêter un peu Allen. C'est presque aussi marrant et c'est bien moins dangereux.

* * *

Sur ce coup-là, je suis pas fière. Ne me lancez pas trop de tomates, please. J'vous ai fait une faveur: j'ai pas décrit la tentative de viol dans la chambre de YuYu. N'empêche, je trouve que Lavi est un salaud. Mais moi, j'connais la suite, donc bon (niark). A bientôt les gens!


	5. Un plan démoniaque partie 2

Bostaf ! (Syn ou la fille qui emploie des noms de personnages pour dire bonjour…Au passage, vive Kon.) Alors voici le chapitre 5, un peu mieux que le 4, enfin j'ai essayé mais...voilà! En parlant du 4, j'me suis rendue compte que la première partie du chapitre 5 (donc jusqu'à la première barre horizontale) devait être dans le précédent…Comme c'était une feuille volante, j'ai oublié d'écrire ce passage. Désolée (ça me désole d'être aussi idiote.). En tout, ça rallonge ce chapitre, je pensais qu'il serait plus long mais...

**Mowaki** : C'est vrai que bon, il se passe pas grand-chose dans le précédent chapitre et qu'il est moins drôle (voire pas du tout), cependant il est assez important. En fait, il sert juste à caser Ed et Lavi ensemble (horreur !), mais en tout cas, en tant qu'auteur (il est tout de même difficile d'avoir un avis objectif dans mon cas), je trouve que celui-ci est beaucoup mieux. Et puis, j'aime faire enrager Kanda =D. Le caractère caché d'Edouard…Disons que y'a White Ed et Black Ed, et que là vous avez vu le White…(comme Haru ! =D), mais ça n'arrivera que plus tard, huhu.

Pour répondre à la review sur l'OS, bah…c'est vrai qu'au départ, moi aussi je voyais plus Kanda être Seme…mais si tu le compares à Lavi, j'trouve qu'il a plus une tête d'Uke... Que ce soient ses cheveux ou son corps (quand même) efféminé…M'enfin, chacun ses préférences (de toute façon faut bien qu'il y en ait un qui soit uke…). En fait, pour moi, Kanda, ça dépend d'avec qui tu le cases. Si c'est avec Lavi, les deux passent, mais si c'est avec Allen…est-ce que t'imagines Allen dominer Kanda, toi ? Huhu. Bref, c'est mon avis perso et j'vais finir par passer pour une perverse…Merci !

**Mikuru :** Tu sais cuisiner quoi ? Je suis prête à revenir sur ma décision en fonction de ta réponse x) C'est vrai que le chap 4 était très court, maintenant j'en ai trouvé la raison…Enfin, désolée de ne pas savoir écrire de chapitre longs =x

Bref, sur ce je vais arrêter de papoter, ou ça finira par être plus long que le chapitre en lui-même…Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Yo, Allen ! » s'exclama Lavi en entrant sans frapper dans la chambre du maudit

« Au revoir, Lavi. » répondit le plus jeune d'une voix agacée en se retournant vers son interlocuteur, révélant ainsi un énorme œil au beurre noir. « J'suis pas d'humeur.

-Allen !? » s'écria le roux. « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-J'sais pas ce qu'il a le Kanda en ce moment, mais faut VRAIMENT lui trouver une copine ! Je le croise, je lui demande si ça va et il me colle un pain ! » hurla Allen pour déverser sa rage.

Lavi s'approcha du maudit en colère, s'abaissa à hauteur de son visage, montrant une lueur de malice au fond de son œil. Puis, il souffla :

« T'as qu'à m'aider…

-A le placer en asile ? Je suis pour.

-Mais non, idiot ! Aide-moi à sortir avec lui ! »

Allen s'étouffa. Il devint tout à coup écarlate et porta ses mains à sa gorge, tentant désespérément de respirer. Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour encaisser la nouvelle, il s'exclama :

« Tu veux sortir avec KANDA !? »

Puis, il marmonna :

« C'est p'tet bien toi qu'il faut placer en asile…Enfin, ça dépend, tu me donnes quoi en échange ?

-Deux malabars et une revue porno.

-Marché conclu ! »

Le jeunot tapa dans la main de son aîné, et Lavi se baissa pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Bien, voici tes instructions… »

* * *

Allen marchait d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. Objectif : trouver Kanda. Tout en avançant, il se remémora les instructions de Lavi pour ne pas les oublier.

_« Bien…tu vas me trouver Yû, et tu vas essayer de nous « croiser » Ed et moi, comme si c'était un hasard, en lui posant des questions… »_

Jusque là, ça allait. Kanda n'était pas très difficile à trouver, puisqu'il accompagnait chacun de ses pas de jurons plus charmants les uns que les autres. Il insultait son crétin de maître lorsqu'il croisa Allen dans un couloir. Il l'ignora royalement, visiblement pas d'humeur pour une petite engueulade. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeunot semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser tranquille.

« Hé, Kanda ! » s'écria Allen en le rejoignant et en commençant à dévier sa trajectoire.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux, Môyashi ? » cracha le Japonais.

« Je m'appelle Allen. En fait, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »

Allen inspira profondément. C'était Lavi qui lui avait dicté les questions et il craignait sérieusement pour sa vie. Lavi était parfois un véritable idiot.

Kanda grogna. Ce qui, pour lui, signifiait « Grouille-toi de les poser et casse-toi, avant que je m'énerve. ». Le maudit soupira puis prit un air innocent en disant :

« Elle mesure combien ?

-Hein ?

-Bah, tu sais…_Elle_ » répéta-t-il en pointant du menton le pantalon du Japonais.

« …Dégage »

Le jeunot s'attendait à une telle réaction mais n'obéit pas pour autant. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, il continua :

« T'es toujours puceau ?

-Depuis quand ma vie sexuelle t'intéresse ?

-Parce que tu en as une ? Ok, je prends note. »

Kanda fulminait. Il l'aurait volontiers étranglé, mais il faisait jour et il y avait trop de témoins qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment. Allen, fier de voir le brun s'énerver, ne pouvait s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Tu portes des strings ?

-Je te conseille fortement de cesser ce petit jeu, à moins que tu ne veuilles saluer Mugen de très près. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du maudit. C'était grisant ! Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'apprenti Bookman s'amusait tant de le voir s'énerver pour un rien. En tournant, il aperçut d'ailleurs le roux, très occupé à visiter la cavité buccale d'Edouard. Il fallait maintenant appliquer la deuxième partie du plan.

« Hey, ce ne serait pas Lavi, là-bas ? Laviiiiii-chouuuuuuuuu, mon lapiiiiiiiin ! » s'écria-t-il en sautant au cou du borgne (et envoyant valser le pauvre traqueur).

Kanda ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel surnom ; son cerveau commença à surchauffer. Lavi, pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, afficha un immense sourire et cria « Al-chaaaaaan ! » en serrant celui-ci dans ses bras.

Le Japonais serra les poings, leur lança un regard meurtrier et tourna les talons. Déçu, Lavi marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Soudain, une exclamation de rage s'éleva dans le couloir. Edouard se leva et fusilla Lavi du regard.

« Non mais tu te fiches de moi !? »

Mince. Lavi l'avait oublié, celui-là. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une explication plausible. Son cerveau démarra à toute vitesse. Il fallait réfléchir vite ; le blond s'approchait maintenant avec une démarche et un regard de tueur. Puis, le borgne se rendit compte que la réponse se trouvait juste sous son nez.

« Ed, calme-toi ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! En fait, j'ai fait ça pour te rendre jaloux, tu vois ? Je voulais savoir si tu tenais à moi ! »

Edouard, complètement naïf, crut immédiatement cette explication et se calma aussitôt. Cependant, il se posait encore une question.

«Et Kanda, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? »

Cette fois-ci, Lavi fut totalement coincé. Il commença à bafouiller, se sentant dans une posture très délicate. Son regard se posa sur ses pieds, puis sur Allen. Ses pieds, Allen. Il eut alors l'illumination de sa vie.

« En fait, Allen essaye de rendre Yû jaloux. Il veut sortir avec, tu vois ?

-Quoiiiii ? » s'étonna l'intéressé.

Edouard sourit. Un obstacle de plus à la liaison Lavi/Kanda !

Allen, bien que dégouté par certaines images dans sa tête, se prit au jeu :

« Oui ! D'ailleurs, je vais le retrouver ! A plus ! »

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. La suite n'arriverait que le lendemain.

* * *

Au matin, Lavi et Allen descendirent en même temps au réfectoire. Bien évidemment, Kanda était déjà là et ils ne se gênèrent pas pour s'installer à sa table. Le brun se renfrogna. Après un sourire échangé, les deux amis utilisèrent à nouveau leurs talents d'acteurs.

« Alors, Lavi, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda Allen

« Excellente. Ed est vraiment un partenaire génial.

Cette dernière phrase surprit et énerva Kanda, qui, attentif, jeta un regard en coin à Lavi.

« D'ailleurs, Kanda, tu ne m'as pas répondu hier. » dit le maudit. « T'es toujours puceau ?

-Si je ne t'ai pas répondu hier, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de te répondre aujourd'hui non plus. Je te dirai juste de ne pas prendre ton cas pour une généralité, Môyashi. »

Allen, choqué par le fait que Kanda puisse avoir déjà eu des « relations », ne releva même pas l'insulte. Après quelques minutes de blanc, il reprit sa conversation avec Lavi.

« Alors, raconte ! Cette nuit avec lui, comment c'était ?

-Waouh ! Génial, je te dis ! Tu comprendras plus tard, Allen ! »

C'est alors que les souvenirs revinrent dans la mémoire de Kanda qui, avec un air sceptique, lâcha :

« Vous étiez pas ensemble, vous, hier ?

-Heiiin ? » répondit Lavi du tac au tac. « Non, c'est juste un jeu entre nous, tu vois ? » ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour du cou d'Allen.

Mais, quelque chose taraudait le roux. Voulant absolument obtenir la réponse à sa question, il se jeta sur Kanda en s'écriant :

« Yû ! Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais ne pas être puceau ! »

Cette simple phrase d'un Lavi jaloux signifiait en fait « Bordel, mais avec qui t'as bien pu faire ça !? ». Pour toute réponse, il obtint un air blasé de Kanda qui dit :

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Je te signale que c'est ta faute ! Tu ne te rappelles pas, en mission, quand tu t'amusais à me saouler ? »

Allen rit aux éclats. Déjà, il avait du mal à imaginer un Kanda bourré. Ensuite, il trouvait drôle que Lavi soit jaloux des conquêtes du brun alors que tout était de sa faute.

Et Lavi s'en mordait les doigts. Non seulement le mythe du Yû chaste et pur était brisé, mais en plus celui-ci n'avait pas semblé affecté par la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Allen.

Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…

* * *

Rah! J'pensais que ce serait plus long que ça! Et j'pensais que ce serait mieux que ça, aussi! Syn, tu es un cas desespéré...Déjà, j'me suis emmerdée pour ce chapitre, parce que j'suis passée d'environ 10 review par chapitre à 4...c'est pas comme si j'écrivais que pour ça, mais on se remet forcément en question, hu...

Enfin bref, à peluche les gens! (P.S: à partir de demain je ne suis plus en vacances, donc j'vais pas passer mon temps à écrire...hu.)


	6. Manque de place et toux

Yop, Yop ! Alors voilà, malgré ma baisse de motivation (ben ouais, j'ai fait quoi pour mériter une telle ignorance ? Ce que j'écris, c'est si pourri que ça ?), je poste quand même. Peut-être que je suis trop gentille, je sais pas. Quand même, quand je vois que je passe de 11 reviews à 4…ça donne pas le moral, quoi.

**Bigfan :** Mais ! Lavi n'est pas un profiteur, voyons… Puis bon, j'imagine l'humeur de Kanda au réveil s'il voit que Lavi a profité de son corps pendant la nuit…

**TakuArohaKiAKoe **(flemme de répondre sur le site, je ne pense pas t'avoir répondu) : En effet, je suis contente de voir que tu es toujours là =) Je pense que tu pourras retrouver les conquêtes de YûYû au cimetière…m'enfin. Je te dédie ce chapitre, parce que…ta review m'a donné le courage de finir de l'écrire !

Voilà. Ce chapitre n'est pas génial (comme les autres, quoi), mais il est plus long que les autres ! En fait, je suis partie dans un petit pétage de plombs toute seule, et je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien, moi qui déprimais…

**Important**: Ce qui est en _italique_, ce sont les pensées de YuYu!

Voilà (j'aime ce mot, apparemment) ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Rendre Kanda jaloux n'était pas une tâche facile, cependant Lavi n'abandonnait pas. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance pour que ses sentiments soient réciproques, mais il aimait les défis. Par contre, Allen le prenait maintenant pour un salaud. Et il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Ca lui faisait de la peine, tout de même, de jouer avec les sentiments d'Edouard. Mais il se reprenait vite en se disant, en belle enflure qu'il était, que jamais il n'avait dit au blond que leur relation était sérieuse, et encore moins qu'il aimait !

Ce jour-là, il avait dit à son petit-ami qu'il avait envie de faire _**des choses. **_Et il s'y était pris de la manière la plus subtile qui soit, au détour d'un couloir.

« Hey, Ed !

-Oui ?

-Tu viens, on va forniquer ! On a pas encore pu ! » avait lancé Lavi au détour d'une conversation sur les sous-vêtements de Kanda : String ou rien du tout ?

« Lavi, tu es vulgaire. »avait fait Edouard, à moitié choqué.

« Roh, allez ! On va bien s'amuser, j'te jure ! Je sais que t'en as envie !

-Bon…c'est d'accord. Mais je ne vois pas où…

-T'inquiète pas, va, y'a bien une chambre de libre. »

Il s'était bien entendu arrangé pour exploser les conduites d'eau de toutes les chambres des chambres inoccupées et les inonder, ou pour les saccager de diverses manières. Et, bien entendu, Bookman travaillait dans sa chambre. Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent donc une heure à explorer toutes les chambres du bâtiment, et à chaque fois, Lavi s'exclama : **« Oh ! Celle-ci est inondée ! » « Oh ! Il y a des cafards dans celle-là ! » « Oh, non ! Faut pas aller là ! Chaoji dormait ici, c'est Tchernobyl ! ».** Edouard commençait à s'impatienter et, finalement, Lavi prétendit avoir une idée. Il demanda l'heure à Miranda qui passait par là : 15H09. Parfait.

« Bon » dit-il « les chambres inoccupés sont toutes inhabitables…

-Je vais finir par croire qu'on complote contre nous. » lâcha Edouard sur un ton déçu. « Peut-être Kanda est-il derrière tout ça ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Yû se fiche éperdument de la vie des autres ! Et, en plus, il passe ses journées à s'entraîner ! »

Soudain, le rouquin fit semblant d'avoir l'illumination de sa vie, alors qu'en fait, tout était soigneusement préparé.

« Oh ! On peut aller dans sa chambre !

-Tu crois ? » demanda le blond, pas très convaincu.

« Ben, oui. J'viens de te le dire, il fait que s'entraîner, il y est jamais. » s'exclama Lavi.

A force d'arguments plus étranges et stupides les uns que les autres, le traqueur finit par accepter, mais son désir et ses pulsions sexuelles étaient pour beaucoup là-dedans. Lavi était content.

Dans dix minutes, Kanda reviendrait de son entraînement. Satisfait que son plan se déroule comme sur des roulettes, il conduisit Edouard dans la première chambre vide et en état qu'ils virent, en l'occurrence celle du Japonais, pour y faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

* * *

C'est ainsi que, lorsque Kanda rentra dans sa chambre après son entraînement, il tomba sur un Lavi nu au-dessus d'un Edouard en boxer, prêts à faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans sa chambre. Dans **SA** chambre. Sur **SON** lit. Avec **SON** Lavi. _Ahem…On oublie cette dernière phrase._

Bref, la colère et la jalousie s'emparèrent du Japonais et il hurla, les joues en feu (parce que bon, Lavi est à poil) :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre !? Bande de porcs ! Dégagez !

-Oh ! Yû-chan ! Ben, y'avait pas d'autre chambre de libre, alors…Tu pourrais repasser plus tard, histoire qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé ? » répondit Lavi comme si sa présence et sa tenue étaient naturelle.

Pendant un instant, Kanda hésita sur la réponse à formuler.

_Allez-y, niquez, ça m'excite_. Mauvaise idée.

…

_J'peux venir ?_ Pas franchement mieux.

…

_Allez-y prenez ma chambre, moi j'vais aller sauter Allen_. _Enfin, Môyashi_. Même pas en rêves.

…

_Lavi, vire ton blond de mec et baise-moi à la place_. Non plus. **Même si c'est tentant.**

…

Finalement, il opta pour une réponse plus classique et plus adaptée à son image de froid-sans-cœur-bouffeur-de-soba-j'en-ai-rien-à-foutre-de-toi et lança sur son habituel ton colérique :

« Crève ! Va dans TA chambre ! »

Tout bien réfléchi, c'était aussi une mauvaise idée. Idéal pour que l'élu de votre cœur aille se faire son copain, et idéal aussi pour passer la soirée à vous morfondre sur votre sort et se réveiller avec de gros problèmes au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Malgré tout, Kanda n'ajouta rien. Et Lavi prit une mine de chien battu en le suppliant :

« Mais, Yû-chan ! Je ne peux pas ! Il y a mon grand-père !

-Rien à battre. Invite-le à jouer avec vous, ou RETIENS-TOI ! Dehors ! »

Mais Lavi n'était pas enclin à obéir. Il préférait de loin faire grimper la jauge de fureur de Kanda. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle avait explosé lorsque le brun était entré.

« Yû, tu es un rabat-joie ! Tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre ? »

_Oui. Mais sans l'autre idiot._

« Crève ! »

Avec un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles, Lavi se leva et se rhabilla, prenant bien soin de faire face à Kanda dont les joues s'empourpraient. Ben oui, Lavi était quand même sexy comme un Dieu.

Le roux sortit, suivi d'Edouard qui était gêné, déçu, et qui n'avait pas pipé mot durant tout l'échange entre les deux exorcistes. Il avait senti comme une tension, à ce moment-là, et il était loin de prendre cela comme un bon signe.

* * *

Une fois sur son lit, seul, dans le silence, Kanda profita de cette atmosphère de calme, de paix et de sérénité. Il ferma les yeux, il avait dans l'esprit l'image du corps parfait de Lavi. Mine de rien, il avait bien profité et l'avait maté sans vergogne. Il avait examiné chaque détail de sa peau qu'il s'imaginait douce, et ne pouvait que se voir à la place qu'Edouard occupait tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire sous Lavi. Et lui aussi avait senti une tension. Dans son pantalon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Komui croisa Lavi dans un couloir. Ca tombait bien, il voulait lui parler. Il prit son habituelle voix d'Intendant idiot et puéril et lui dit :

« Lavi ! Tu pars en mission !

-Ah ? » avait simplement fait celui-ci en se retournant.

Le Chinois tenait à avoir l'attention du roux, parce que bon, c'est pas poli de ne pas regarder les gens qui nous parlent. Et puis, c'était important.

« Je t'envoie seul, avec Edouard, huhuhuhuhu. »

Pendant une seconde, Lavi se demanda la signification de ces « huhuhuhuhu » mais abandonna l'idée. Venant de Komui, ça ne pouvaient être que des sous-entendus pervers. Et là, il eut l'idée du siècle. Génial, superbe, magnifique. Tout de suite, il simula une quinte de toux et s'appuya au mur. Komui s'empressa de s'inquiéter :

« Ca va, Lavi ?

-*kof* Je ne vais pas très *kofkof* bien *kof*…Vous devriez *kof* envoyer Yû…*kof* »

Bien sûr, sur ce coup-là, Komui fut totalement crédule et acquiesça d'un signe de tête malgré le jeu d'acteur pourri du borgne.

« Oh ? Je vois. Repose-toi bien, dans ce cas, et n'hésite pas à aller à l'infirmerie. Je te laisse, je vais chercher Kanda-kun. »

Dès qu'il fût parti, Lavi se redressa et éclata de rire. Puis, il s'empressa de trouver Edouard pour lui donner ses consignes. Il le trouva avec Chaoji, apparemment ils parlaient d'une personne que le Monstre aurait en vue. Pauvre victime innocente. Paix à son âme.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes – en se disant que, décidément, la génétique faisait vraiment des choses étranges – et attrapa son petit-ami par le poignet en lui disant qu'il avait à lui parler. Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin et Chaoji décida d'aller séduire la personne qui occupait son esprit. Lavi déglutit puis reporta son attention sur le blond.

« Tu pars en mission.

-Vraiment ? Avec qui ?

-Avec Yû ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

Edouard baissa la tête. Il s'attendait déjà à ce que ce soit avec Lavi. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Kanda, mais celui-ci avait la réputation de traiter les traqueurs comme des moins que rien.

« Oh… » fit Edouard, légèrement déçu. « J'aurais bien aimé partir avec toi…

-Bah, t'inquiète pas ! Ca sera pour une autre fois ! Et en plus, vous pourrez discuter !

-Discuter ? Il ne peut pas me voir ! » s'écria le traqueur.

Lavi sourit. Tout se passait à peu près comme prévu. Ne restait qu'à Edouard de finir le travail.

« Et bien, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup en savoir plus sur nous deux. Ca ne se voit pas, mais il est très curieux.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui. Tu vois, il voudrait savoir comment on fait pour séduire et tout ça. Il a un peu de mal, de ce côté-là… »

Edouard rit. C'est vrai que Kanda était quelqu'un d'asocial et il était difficile de l'imaginer en train de draguer. Après avoir dignement salué Lavi en lui roulant un patin, il tourna les talons pour partir en mission avec Kanda. Il entendit Lavi crier :

« Au fait, surtout ne laisse pas Yû s'approcher de l'alcool ! Ca ne lui va pas bien ! »

* * *

Puis, le roux décida de se balader un peu. Il croisa Komui qui jouait à cache-cache avec Reever, Tiedoll qui tendait d'attirer son élève favori avec un bol de nouilles, Allen qui mangeait, et surtout, SURTOUT, il vit Chaoji.

Le Poulpe desséché avait coincé Kanda entre lui et le mur et faisait en sorte de le séduire. Tentative ratée puisque le Japonais leva un sourcil, avant de faire apparaître un air agacé sur son visage. Le Chinois reprit :

« Tu sais, Kanda…Quand on est tous les deux, je sens que l'atmosphère change…

-Oui, mon nez a remarqué qu'en ta présence, l'atmosphère change. » répondit Kanda du tac au tac.

« T'as vraiment un corps de rêve…Je te veux… »

Kanda donna un coup du pied dans le ventre du Chinois. Il l'aurait volontiers transpercé avec Mugen, mais il ne tenait pas à souiller sa lame. Il s'éloigna du MNVNI en lâchant:

« Tu m'approches, je te mords…En fait, nan. Tu m'approches, j'te fais bouffer les sous-vêtements de Tiky. »

Sur ces paroles emplies de bonté, il s'éloigna et partit pour un long périple en compagnie du frère de cette chose immonde.

* * *

Il en revint une semaine plus tard, avec des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi il était aussi fatigué, il pointa Edouard du doigt. Une masse d'exorcistes et scientifiques se précipita vers le blond pour le questionner, sous le regard noir du brun. Comment lui, un traqueur, avait-il put crever l'infatigable Kanda Yû à ce point ?

« Et bien, on a discuté. Je lui ai parlé de moi et de Lavi. Lui ne disait rien, mais moi, j'avais tellement de choses à raconter ! On ne trouvait jamais le temps de dormir !

-Vous vous disiez quoi ? » demanda Lavi, visiblement très intéressé.

«Et bien, je lui disais que tu étais très tendre. »

_J'imagine. Sale pervers gay._

« Je lui disais aussi que tu avais vraiment un corps magnifique. »

_J'avais remarqué, idiot._

« Et puis, je lui ai dit que tu étais un partenaire exceptionnel. Que tu étais vraiment très bon au lit. »

_Je m'en doute, bouffon. Je vais t'assassiner, toi, et tu vas rien comprendre._

« Et je lui ai aussi dit qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec beaucoup de monde à la Congrégation ! »

_Raaaaah, va mourir !_

Et c'est ainsi que se termina cette journée, ainsi que cette semaine très agitées. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Lavi n'avait toujours pas réussi à avoir Kanda, Kanda était fou de jalousie, Edouard vivait sur son petit nuage rose en espérant que Kanda se trouve quelqu'un, Komui faisait exploser la moitié de la tour et tout allait très bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Voilà. En fait, quand j'y pense, ça passe vite…Mais je ne vais rien dire. En tout cas, Lavi et YuYu seront bientôt un couple, mouahahahaha ! Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, héhé…

Bref, je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera. Il n'est pas du tout écrit et je n'aime pas me forcer à écrire. C'était un peu le cas ici, je dois dire. M'enfin, j'arrête de me plaindre. Pour la première fois, j'en fais la demande.

Une ch'tite review ? Je vous en supplie T_T


	7. Départ

YOUHOU! Enfin! Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai pu être débordée! Même pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, je sais même plus à qui j'ai oublié de répondre (et j'en suis désolée)! En fait, ça fait loooongtemps que ce chapitre est écrit, mais j'arrivais jamais à trouver le temps de le recopier...C'est chose faite! M'enfin, j'ai toujours aussi peu d'estime pour mon travail...Bref, j'vais quand même répondre aux reviews anonymes.

**Flore'**: Merci beaucoup! Oui, Kanda a failli se faire violer, mais c'est de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à pas avoir un corps de rêve et provoquer des hémorragies nasales chez tout le monde! C'est vrai, Lavi est sublime, mais White Ed est aussi très naïf...contrairement à Black Ed mouahaha! Par contre, le tapage de gueule viendra surement plus tard...Yuyu a beaucoup de choses à faire avec Lavi, en fait. C'est vrai que l'orthographe c'est assez chiant, difficile de faire attention après une journée claquante mais je fais mon possible pour y remédier =) Sinon, bravo, passage en CP autorisé. Et merci encore!

**mowaki**: C'pas vraiment ici qu'Ed se fait larguer...mais j'vais pas trop en dire...

**Motoko**: J'en suis pas si sûre...Tyki est crade, c'est l'évidence même!

Merci à tous, ça fait toujours super plaisir d'avoir des reviews et des nouvequx lecteurs ('fin, lectrices), et bonne lecture!

* * *

« Soldat Allen Walker !

-Oui, capitaine ! »

Lavi et Allen se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, et étaient actuellement en train de mettre en place le plan « Séduire Yuyu ». Mais bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux deux minutes.

« L'heure est grave, soldat Walker !

-Oui, capitaine ! » répondit Allen sur un ton solennel.

« Nous sommes dans l'obligation de passer à l'ultime phase de notre plan si nous voulons avoir une chance de réussir.

-Oui, capitaine…Mais, ça consiste en quoi, la dernière phase du plan ?

-On verra tout ça quand tu rentreras de mission, Allen ! » s'exclama Lavi.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir embrasser Kanda ? » s'inquiéta le maudit.

« Non.

-Je vais devoir lui parler ?

-Non. Enfin, à peine.

-Okay, cool ! A plus ! »

* * *

Midi. Kanda entreprit de se rendre au réfectoire pour satisfaire son estomac qui réclamait les soba sacrés. Il se sentait plutôt bien, ce jour-là. Edouard était parti en mission avec Môyashi la veille et ne pourrait par conséquent pas sauter sur Lavi dès qu'il le croiserait. Et bizarrement, ces deux là se croisaient très souvent.

Il arrivait devant la grosse porte en bois lorsqu'un obstacle barra sa route. Entre lui et la porte se trouvait une pousse de soja (qui venait visiblement de rentrer) serrant dans ses bras un lapin stupide. SON lapin stupide. Ahem. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrange ce problème de jalousie.

Puis, le jeunot s'exclama

« Au revoir, Lavi ! Tu vas nous manquer ! »

Kanda songea que ces deux là étaient vraiment des idiots et qu'ils devraient songer à arrêter leur stupide jeu dans lequel ils faisaient semblant d'être amants. Il passa à côté des deux amis en marmonnant :

« Vous devriez parfois grandir et cesser vos jeux débiles. »

Allen profita de l'attention du brun pour lâcher Lavi et rétorquer :

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kanda. Lavi part. »

Le Japonais, qui avait une main sur la poignée et qui s'apprêtait à entrer, se stoppa net et tourna son regard vers ses deux compagnons, sans leur faire face.

« Ah ? Et il revient quand ?

-Jamais. » répondit Lavi.

Kanda lâcha la poignée et se retourna vivement. Les yeux écarquillés, il poussa un « Pardon !? » retentissant. Le rouquin parvint tant bien que mal à conserver son impassibilité, mais il était intérieurement au comble du bonheur que son petit YuYu d'amour s'intéresse un tant soit peu à lui.

« Oh, tu sais… » expliqua le borgne ; « Panda a décidé qu'on partirait. Selon lui, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à consigner dans l'Histoire, et il trouve qu'on risque de trop s'impliquer si on reste. »

Kanda paraissait totalement déboussolé. Il semblait en mode « pause » mais, intérieurement, ses neurones travaillaient plus que toute la Section Scientifique réunie.

Il hésitait entre hurler son amour à Lavi [au risque de le voir détaler encore plus vite], ou bien garder pour lui ses sentiments et faire semblant de n'en avoir rien à carrer [et perdre toute occasion de l'avoir un jour].

Considérant qu'après tout, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, il choisit la première solution.

« Lavi, je…

-LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Edouard débarqua de nulle part, faisant de grands signes de la main en direction de son petit-ami. Il dégageait l'étrange impression d'avoir hurlé uniquement dans le but d'interrompre Kanda. Et ça avait réussi. Le Japonais, déçu, tourna les talons et remonta dans sa chambre sans même avoir mangé.

« Yû, attends ! » s'écria Lavi.

Mais il était parti. Edouard s'approcha et passa un bras un bras autour de l'épaule de Lavi avant de commencer à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Mais Lavi ne réagit pas. Ou plutôt, il ne prit même pas la peine de faire semblant de réagir. Alors, Edouard se plaça devant lui, posa ses mains sur sa taille et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Viens avec moi, Lavi. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Il attrapa le rouquin par le bras et le traîna dans sa chambre, laissant seul Allen qui décida de retourner au réfectoire.

Le blond poussa l'archiviste sur le lit et le jeune homme se cogna contre le mur. Edouard se mit à hurler

« C'est quoi ton problème !?

-Pardon ? Mais de quoi tu parles !? » s'exclama Lavi, effaré.

XXXXX

Quelques chambres plus loin, Kanda poussa la porte et sortit de la sienne. Il avait fini de se morfondre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et avait décidé d'aller une fois pour toutes voir Lavi pour l'implorer de rester avec lui et de lui faire l'amour toute la nuit. Il profita du chemin pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

_Lavi, je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi._ Non, trop fleur bleue.

_Oh, Baka usagi ! Sors avec moi, ou je t'étripe !_ Non, trop Kandiste et violent.

_Lavi, baise-moi._ Non, il n'était pas pervers à ce point. Même s'il aurait bien voulu.

Tant pis. Il ne put ruminer cette question plus longtemps, puisqu'il était arrivé devant la chambre de son cher et tendre. Il lui sembla entendre des voix venant de l'intérieur. Curieux comme il était (lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'amour de sa vie), il décida d'écouter. Les voix d'Edouard et de Lavi parvinrent à ses oreilles.

« C'est Kanda, c'est ça !?

-Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, Lavi ! J'ai vu comment tu le regardes, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous ! »

La voix de Lavi se fit alors plus forte, plus agressive ; mais Kanda ne put voir le feu qui lui montait aux joues.

« Yû n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui ! »

Bien évidemment, le Japonais entendit cette phrase et son cœur se fendit en un million de tous petits morceaux. Il désirait tout de même convaincre Lavi de rester à l'Ordre et décida de revenir un peu plus tard, lorsque ces deux là auraient fini de s'engueuler comme un vieux couple.

L'envie d'aller se disputer avec Môyashi lui prit. Il avait besoin de se remonter le moral et pouvait toujours compter sur la répartie du jeunot. Malheureusement, en chemin, il croisa Chaoji dont le visage s'illumina.

« Kandaaaa !

-Dégage. »

Oui, Kanda était quelqu'un de très loquace. Il ne prit même pas la peine de respirer et son nez morfla. Pire encore, le Monstre défiguré osa le toucher de ses mains de porc putréfié. Il l'agrippa par le poigner et le tourna vers lui. Puis, il lui sauta dessus et s'accrocha à ses lèvres, tentant d'introduire sa langue dans la bouche de Kanda. Heureusement, le Japonais se débattit et réussit à se défaire de l'emprise de l'horrible chose. Il lui donna un coup de genou et cracha pour ne plus sentir son goût.

Puis, il alla voir Komui pour lui demander du décapant et un nouvel uniforme pour remplacer celui que Chaoji venait de souiller. Il entra dans le bureau de l'Intendant, interrompant le Chinois et son commandant qui étaient en train de faire la même chose que ce que Chaoji lui avait infligé quelques minutes plus tôt. En un peu plus poussé, et avec un Reever consentant.

« Hé, Komui ! J'ai à vous parler, alors arrêtez de vous reproduire. »

Bien sûr, le Chinois profita de cette occasion pour étaler sa science et prouver sa supériorité intellectuelle.

« Tu sais, Kanda-kun…Je suis un homme, Reever est un homme, nous produisons par conséquent tous les deux des gamètes mâles appelés spermatozoïdes, et ne pouvons pas nous reproduire du fait de l'absence de gamètes femelles dans le corps de Reever. Donc, nous ne somme pas en train de nous reproduire.

-Vous faites quoi, alors ? » demanda Kanda, moitié blasé, moitié curieux.

Komui le dévisagea alors avec un air ahuri, comme si la réponse était évidente. Reever repartit travailler après s'être correctement rhabillé et le Chinois s'adressa à l'exorciste comme on s'adresse à un attardé mental.

« -Bah, on baise. Tu devrais revoir tes cours d'éducation sexuelle (que t'as donnés le maréchal Tiedoll), tu sembles avoir de grosses lacunes. Petite vierge effarouchée, va !

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas puceau. Deuxièmement, il me faut un nouvel uniforme. Et du décapant. »

Kanda. L'art et la manière d'aller droit au but. Un talent dont n'a malheureusement pas hérité Komui qui se mit à hurler.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Le maréchal Tiedoll est un pervers ! Il t'a violé ? Il t'a fait du mal, Kanda-kun !? »

Le délire du Chinois cessa au moment où le Japonais abattit son poing sur la tête de l'Intendant. Komui se frotta le front, pleura un peu, puis changea de sujet

« Donc, pourquoi te faut-il un nouvel uniforme ? Le tien n'est ni usé, ni déchiré… »

Aussitôt, Kanda retira sa veste (sous laquelle il ne portait rien), dégaina Mugen et trancha sans hésiter l'uniforme. Puis, il tendit le bout de tissu à Komui et lâcha.

« Voilà. Maintenant, il me faut un nouvel uniforme. »

Le scientifique en resta bouche bée, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Kanda avait bousillé une si belle veste. Mais bon, on ne conteste pas les décisions de Kanda, au risque de finir les négociations avec Mugen. Il bafouilla donc que le Japonais aurait son nouvel uniforme le lendemain matin et Kanda, satisfait, sortit avec son décapant dans la main.

Bien entendu, il dut se promener torse nu dans les couloirs, ce qui provoqua le réveil des hormones de tous ceux qu'il croisa. S'il avait croisé Lavi, Kanda se serait immédiatement fait culbuter contre le mur le plus proche. Heureusement pour le postérieur (magnifique, soit dit en passant) du brun, aucun lapin ne vint à sa rencontre et il put regagner sa chambre sans incident majeur.

Après avoir pris une très longue douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur putride de Chaoji, il se précipita dans le couloir pour partir à la recherche de Lavi. Il en oublia même de boutonner sa chemise et d'attacher ses cheveux, et attira à nouveaux les regards pervers.

Il toqua à la porte du roux et une voix nasillarde à travers la porte lui dit d'entrer. Kanda s'exécuta. Il resta planté comme un piquet devant la porte et se mit à examiner la pièce pendant que Lavi vaquait à ses occupations. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, le roux se retourna et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Yû ! Ca alors ! J'étais en train de faire mes valises…Tu voulais me parler ? »

Tout d'abord, il reçut pour réponse le regard vide de Kanda. Quand certains bafouillent pour trouver leurs mots, Kanda, lui, tire une tête de poisson mort.

Face au silence du Japonais, le borgne décida de continuer de ranger ses affaires en attendant que le moteur du brun se mette en marche et qu'il se décide à parler. Ce moment arriva pendant que Lavi pliait et rangeait dans sa valise son pyjama rose décoré de lapins bleus et jaunes.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit à tout le monde que tu t'en allais, sauf à moi ?

-Je pensais que tu t'en fichais. » répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Kanda le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

« Donc, en fait, comme je ne suis pour toi que de l'encre sur du papier, tu te fiches complètement de ce que je peux ressentir.

-En quoi le fait que je te considère comme de l'encre sur du papier pourrait-il te déranger ? Tu me détestes. »

Le brun sentait la colère bouillir en lui. Il avait beau serrer les poings et les dents, il ne put contenir un élan de rage. Lavi fut attrapé par le col et plaqué contre le mur avant même d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit.

« Y…Yu !?

-Bordel, tu vois pas que tu fais de la peine à tout le monde en partant !? Tu vois pas que tu comptes pour tout le monde !? ON NE COMPTE DONC PAS POUR TOI !? »

Kanda hurlait, frappant Lavi de temps à autres. Ses yeux humides brillaient, mais il était hors de question de pleurer. La réponse du roux tomba alors comme une enclume.

« Je m'en fiche. »

Le cœur de pierre de Kanda fut définitivement réduit à l'état de gravier. Le brun baissa à la tête et relâcha son emprise, se mordant la lèvre. Mais Lavi n'avait pas fini.

« Je me fiche de savoir si je suis important pour les autres ou pas Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de savoir si je compte pour toi, Yû. »

Kanda eut un blocage et, une nouvelle fois, ce fut le silence qui répondit à Lavi qui décida d'enchainer. Il posa sa main sur la joue du Japonais, lui releva la tête et murmura

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu comptes pour moi. »

Après quoi il l'embrassa. Le baiser, d'abord chaste, devint vite plus intense. Kanda s'accrochait à Lavi comme ç une bouée de sauvetage. Ce dernier décida d'aller plus loin ; sa main alla se perdre dans le pantalon du brun mais celui-ci le stoppa.

« Et c'est tout ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas me baiser et partir comme un voleur ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Kanda se prépara à sortir, laissant là un Lavi déboussolé, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet et le tourna vers lui.

« Yû, attends…C'est pas vrai. Je ne m'en vais pas. Enfin, si, mais juste trois jours. »

Le kendoka écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. On s'était foutu de sa gueule. Et il détestait qu'on se foute de sa gueule.

« C'est quoi ces conneries, alors !? »

Lavi prit alors un air innocent et expliqua ses plans à Kanda, craignant sa réaction.

« En fait…ça a commencé quand Edouard est arrivé et a dit qu'il aimait les hommes. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à moi, alors j'ai accepté ses avances, je me suis pris au jeu. J'ai fait en sorte que tu entendes le compte-rendu des performances d'Ed au lit, je me suis arrangé pour que tu partes en mission avec lui et qu'il te saoule avec notre histoire, j'ai demandé à Allen de te poser des questions idiotes pour te conduire dans le couloir où j'étais, j'ai même saboté toutes les chambres de la tour – et crois-moi, y'en a beaucoup – pour aller baiser dans la tienne et que tu rentres ! Et là, j'invente cette histoire, juste pour te rendre jaloux, parce que, putain je t'aime ! »

Kanda ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : que Lavi soit un menteur et un manipulateur, qu'il ait fait tout ça pour le rendre jaloux, que lui n'ait rien remarqué ou bien qu'Edouard n'ait rien compris.

Il flanqua un bon coup de poing dans la joue de Lavi, parce que ça le démangeait.

« Imbécile ! T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !

-Toi aussi tu aurais pu me le dire ! » répliqua Lavi.

« Te dire quoi ? » demanda Kanda en tournant la tête.

Le roux lui fit alors un clin d'œil et sourit.

« Que tu m'aimes.

-Je…Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose !

-Mais tu le penses.

-Crève ! »

L'archiviste rit doucement, puis dit d'un ton qui se voulait neutre :

« Très bien. J'imagine que je peux partir avec mon grand-père dans ce cas.

-…

-Allez, adieu, Yuyu ! » s'exclama Lavi en se dirigeant vers la porte avec sa valise.

« Bon, d'accord ! Je t'aime, t'es content ?

Lavi acquiesça et posa ses mains sur la taille de Kanda. Puis, il reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus tôt. Ils allèrent tout de même dans la chambre du kendoka : Panda pouvait entrer à tout moment.

* * *

Vers minuit, Komui décida d'aller vérifier qu'aucune présence masculine n'était venue troubler le sommeil de sa chère sœur. Il resta devant sa porte une petite demi-heure avec son super gadget, des lunettes lui permettant de voir à travers les murs.

En revenant dans sa chambre où l'attendait Reever, il passa devant celle de Kanda et il lui sembla entendre des bruits suspects. Ni une ni deux, il mit ses lunettes et observa ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Reever remarqua son air légèrement choqué et à côté de la plaque lorsque le Chinois le rejoignit et lui demanda ce qui se passait, et si Lenalee avait subi un quelconque dommage physique.

« Non » répondit Komui. « Mais je suis passé devant la chambre de Kanda-kun. Il était avec Lavi. Et je suis forcé d'admettre qu'il a revu ses cours d'éducation sexuelle et que non, il n'est pas puceau. »

* * *

Voili, voilou. Une bonne chose de faite x) Mais on ne s'arrête pas là, mwahahaha.

Par contre, le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à arriver également. Il n'est pas du tout écrit et mon emploi du temps va être encore plus chargé...

Aufwiedersehen, histoire de faire un peu d'allemand.


	8. Ed tombe de son piedestal

Youplaboum! J'crois que ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai posté le chapitre 7...Rah, désolée, mais il y a eu les vacances, et puis des problèmes d'Internet, et puis les cours...mais pas d'inspiration! Je sais, c'est pas une raison. M'enfin, mauvaise nouvelle: ce chapitre est horrible. Voilà.

_RaR_: **Flore'**: Bah, Black Ed'...pour l'instant c'est pas vraiment drôle, je sais même pas si ça le sera...Disons que j'avais une idée qui me semble à présent complètement nulle, donc je ne sais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passera...Puis perso, j'ai toujours vu Allen et Lavi comme ça, à faire les cons...Lavi a définitivement une mauvaise influence sur Allen.

**mowaki**: Oh? Et bien, Chaoji n'aura pas seulement le coeur brisé...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews (j'en aurai jamais eu autant sur une seule fic'...Ma connerie commence à porter ses fruits n_n). M'enfin: Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres aux carreaux brisés. Sur le lit, deux corps nus étaient enlacés. Le gazouillement agaçant des oiseaux des oiseaux dans les arbres réveilla l'un deux. Kanda ouvrit les yeux, difficilement et en grognant. Il repoussa ses cheveux qui obstruaient son champ de vision pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Normal.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'était le bras qui l'enserrait par la taille et le souffle régulier qui lui chatouillait le cou. Il aperçut également l'énorme suçon à la base de sa nuque et son absence d'un quelconque vêtement.

Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et le Japonais rougit comme une pivoine.

Afin d'être sûr de ne pas avoir simplement fantasmé sur Lavi, avoir dormi à poil avec un inconnu et s'être coincé la peau du coup dans une porte (très difficile, essayez), Kanda se retourna et put admirer la vision magnifique d'un rouquin plongé dans un profond sommeil, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'ordinaire. Sa bouche ouverte laissait échapper un léger filet de bave et il murmurait parfois des choses incompréhensibles.

Le brun resta un peu là à contempler la beauté de son amant endormi. Kanda profitait du seul moment de la journée où le borgne était silencieux et ne bondissait pas partout en hurlant son prénom.

Puis, il sortit du lit, remit sa chemise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Non pas pour prendre l'air mais pour faire taire ces abrutis d'oiseaux pas fichus de laisser les gens dormir en paix. C'est ainsi que le chanteur matinal arrêta sa prestation, après avoir failli être percuté par une botte volante. Kanda jura. Il devait à présent descendre vingt étages pour aller récupérer sa chaussure.

Il prit donc une douche et s'habilla, puis entreprit de descendre en bas de la tour, accompagné de sa fidèle humeur massacrante (même si celle-ci l'était un peu moins que d'habitude). Arrivé à mi-chemin, il pesta. Edouard se dirigea vers lui, l'air quelque peu affolé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le blond l'accosta, au grand dam de Kanda.

« Dis, Kanda ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Lav- »

Le traqueur se stoppa avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase lorsque le regard glacial et meurtrier du brun se posa sur lui. Un courant d'air froid remonta dans le dos d'Edouard qui frissonna.

Sans un mot, le Japonais continua son chemin dans les couloirs lugubres et déserts. Il sortit et récupéra sa précieuse botte, puis refit le chemin en sens inverse en se promettant d'étriper l'imbécile qui avait inventé les escaliers et l'architecte qui avait fait construire cette tour à la con.

* * *

Vingt étages plus haut, Lavi émergeait difficilement. La tête encore ancrée dans le postérieur, il tenta de sortir de la chambre et se cogna la tête dans un mur. Il ouvrit alors complètement les yeux en réalisant que la chambre était bien trop sombre et rangée pour être sa chambre. Lui aussi mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses souvenirs, puis poussa un immense cri de joie qui dut parvenir aux oreilles des habitants de la planète Mars.

* * *

Edouard, pendant ce temps, était toujours à la recherche de son futur ex-petit-ami, qu'il considérait cependant comme l'amour de sa vie. Il passa devant la chambre de Kanda et il lui sembla entendre Lavi hurler quelque chose comme « YATTAAAAAA ! ». Intrigué, il se rapprocha lentement de la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée et tira d'un coup. Ce qu'il vit alors le pétrifia sur place.

Lavi, nu, était assis sur le lit _défait_ de Kanda. Kanda faisait _toujours_ son lit le matin, c'est bien connu. Le traqueur en conclut donc que les deux exorcistes avaient passé du bon temps la nuit dernière et qu'on s'était bien fichu de lui. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers Lavi, la rage inscrite sur son visage.

Le rouquin avait délaissé son sourire béat pour une expression terrorisée devant l'aura plus que meurtrière du blond (elle l'était presque autant que celle d'un Kanda à qui on annonce qu'il va partir un mois en mission avec Allen, Chaoji et Tiedoll _à la fois_). D'une voix absolument effrayante, celui-ci gronda :

« Lavi…Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer, et vite ! »

L'archiviste, mort de trouille, se colla contre le mur pour s'éloigner d'Edouard puis, se voyant coincé, prit l'oreiller et le plaça devant son visage dans l'espoir de se protéger d'éventuels coups.

« Haha ! Ed ! Et ben, en fait…Tu vas rire, mais…

-Mais… ? » demanda Edouard sur un ton plus polaire que Kanda.

Lavi tentait désespérément de trouver un moyen de dire au traqueur qu'il s'était fait remplacer par quelqu'un de plus beau, plus sexy, plus fort, bien plus chiant, bien plus râleur, et qu'il aimait plus que lui-même si c'était le plus gros emmerdeur que la Terre ait jamais porté.

« Mais…

-Mais maintenant c'est moi qui suis avec lui, alors dégage de ma chambre. »

Lavi regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Edouard qui s'était retourné, pour admirer son YuYu chéri qui venait de lui sauver la vie et qui se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, toujours avec sa chaussure dans la main.

Le traqueur posa son regard sur Kanda, puis sur Lavi et de nouveau sur Kanda. Après mûre réflexion, il décida d'étrangler le Japonais (parce que bon, quand même, s'il voulait récupérer Lavi, mieux valait éviter de le tuer) et se jeta sur lui en hurlant qu'il allait le massacrer. Mais, c'est bien connu, la différence de force, d'agilité et de vitesse entre les deux jeunes hommes était considérable et flagrante, aussi le brun esquiva-t-il sans problème en se reculant.

Incapable de se stopper dans son élan, Edouard se prit la rampe dans le ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de lui couper le souffle, puis passa par-dessus et alla s'écraser quelques étages plus bas dans un grand cri, de douleur semblait-il. Kanda, satisfait de s'être débarrassé de son rival, esquissa un sourire sadique.

Ni lui ni Lavi n'allèrent aider leur pauvre compagnon. L'un était fort content de cette situation, l'autre était encore choqué et fixait son petit-ami avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ils ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'Allen passe devant la chambre de Kanda et leur dise, avec un air ahuri :

« Vous avez vu ? Y'a Edouard qui vient de sauter par-dessus la rampe ! Il a fait une belle chute. En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir de telles pulsions suicidaires. »

Sa réplique laissa place au silence. Puis, le maudit, remarquant un _détail_, décida de poser une question dont il connaissait malheureusement déjà la réponse.

« Lavi, qu'est-ce que tu fais à poil dans le lit de Kanda ? »

Ah, Allen…Tellement pur et tellement innocent, si ignorant…Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre…

Le visage de Lavi s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il fit un clin d'œil à son ami en levant les deux pouces en l'air et répondant :

« Nous avons réussi notre mission, Soldat Walker ! »

Pendant que le Japonais haussait un sourcil en se demandant quelle était cette mission, le jeunot ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Visiblement, des images de ses deux camarades en pleine action avaient fait irruption dans sa tête. Lui qui avait l'intention de descendre à la cafétéria prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner, avait à présent l'appétit coupé, fait exceptionnel chez le maudit. Il tourna les talons en marmonnant :

« Bon, bah…J'vais vous laisser seuls, alors… »

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, Edouard se releva difficilement. Sa chute aurait du le tuer mais, par chance, Chaoji se promenait juste en dessous et avait amorti sa chute grâce à sa graisse. Le Monstre était à présent étalé sur le sol comme une crêpe, à moitié explosé par le choc. Tant pis. Il ne manquerait à personne.

Le traqueur épousseta ses vêtements et appela une équipe de nettoyage. Puis, il enjamba le corps sans vie de son frère et remonta vers la chambre de Kanda. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il put assister à un roulage de pelle entre Lavi et Kanda. Toute de suite, la colère revint en lui et il serra les poings, attendant que les deux exorcistes terminent leur 'activité'. Une fois que le rouquin eut décidé d'arrêter pour éviter que son amant ne meure d'asphyxie, Edouard se rapprocha et flanqua une grosse claque au borgne qui s'était rhabillé entre temps. Celui-ci gémit en se frottant la joue, mécontent que son Yû d'amour ne l'ait pas défendu.

« Hé ! Ca fait mal ! » geignit-il.

« Tu le mérites. » répondit le traqueur « Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Reviens avec moi, Lavi ! »

Edouard le regarda avec un air de chien battu qui fit soupirer Kanda. Lavi lui adressa un regard d'excuse mais ne céda pas devant 'air désespéré du blond.

« Je suis désolé, Ed, mais c'est lui que j'aime.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu sorti avec moi ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa tandis que Lavi se prenait d'intérêt pour ses pieds.

« Bah…Je t'aimais bien, mais je voulais surtout…rendre Yû jaloux… »

Le rouquin évitait le regard du frère de Chaoji, appréhendant sa réaction. Ce dernier avait mal aux dents à force de les serrer. Il était en colère et en même temps profondément blessé.

« Donc, tu t'es foutu de moi pour coucher avec cette enflure. »

A ce moment-là, Kanda décroisa les bras. Se faire traiter d'enflure l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

« Je suis toujours là, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué. »

Edouard leva les yeux vers le Japonais et lui lança un regard plus noir que ses cheveux. Puis, il se jeta sur lui à nouveau et tenta de l'étrangler en hurlant

« Crève, connard ! Crèèèève ! »

Bien évidemment, Kanda se défendit et abattit son poing sur la tête du traqueur qui s'écroula sur le sol, assommé. Puis, les deux exorcistes se dirigèrent vers la Section Scientifique où les attendaient Komui, le nouvel uniforme de Kanda, une tasse de café bien chaud et, avec un peu de chance, un Komulin en construction à terrasser.

Tandis qu'ils se rendaient à la « Zone DANGER » de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, ils rencontrèrent (décidément, tout le monde se croise) Lenalee qui revenait de ce qui semblait être leur destination, chargée d'un plateau vide. Tant pis pour le café. Kanda n'eut pas l'air déçu, de toute façon il n'aimait pas cette boisson ; mais Lavi fut attristé par cette nouvelle. En effet, il avait espéré que le café pourrait le réveiller, après la courte nuit qu'il avait passée la veille.

La Chinoise les salua avec un grand sourire :

« Bonjour Lavi ! Bonjour Kanda ! Comment ça va ? »

Le rouquin lui répondit avec le même enthousiasme alors que Kanda se contentait de grogner. Les deux exorcistes qui connaissaient le sens du verbe « sourire » se mirent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps pendant que l'autre contenait son impatience en tapant du pied et en tentant d'ignorer les cris des oiseaux qui chantaient (ou braillaient, selon le point de vue) toujours.

Puis, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kanda était au bord de l'explosion, Lenalee changea de sujet :

« Au fait, Lavi, mon frère t'attendait pour ta mission. Il veut aussi te voir, Kanda. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Lavi se frappa le front avec sa main. Avec les évènements de la veille, il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait partir.

Finalement, Lenalee retourna vaquer à ses occupations et les deux hommes reprirent leur route vers l'endroit le plus dangereux de tout l'Ordre Noir, si on excluait bien sûr les chambres de Kanda (à cause du propriétaire), Chaoji (à cause de l'odeur), et de Lenalee (à cause d'un frère hystérique).

Lavi et Kanda arrivèrent enfin à destination. Par chance, Komui et Reever n'étaient pas en train de se multiplier : le Chinois ronflait sur son Bureau, tenant dans sa main sa tasse de café renversée, laissant couler un liquide noirâtre qui tachait à présent des documents importants et dont l'Intendant ne se souciait pas le moins du monde. Le commandant Reever, lui, s'acharnait sur des équations et calculs en tous genres, et signait des papiers à la place de son crétin de supérieur, tout en soutenant sa tête de sa main gauche pour s'empêcher de tomber de sommeil.

C'est alors que Lavi posa une question pas idiote, ce qui était rare chez lui.

« Reever…Pourquoi vous ne réveillez pas Komui ? »

L'Australien leva la tête et remarqua la présence des deux exorcistes.

« Ah, bonjour ! En fait, je le trouve beaucoup moins chiant quand il dort. (Bien sûr, il oublia de préciser que c'est un peu de sa faute, si Komui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente)

-C'est étrange, je me suis dit exactement la même chose ce matin » intervint Kanda en jetant un coup d'œil au lapin.

Le Japonais attendit donc que Reever aille chercher son nouvel uniforme, pendant que Lavi cherchait le sens de la dernière phrase que Kanda avait dite.

Après quelques minutes d'attente pour l'un et de remuage de cerveau pour l'autre, l'Australien revint avec un paquet, l'air pas très joyeux.

« Je suis désolé Kanda, mais…

-Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci, se préparant au pire.

Le Commandant ouvrit le paquet, dévoilant un très court short en latex rose à paillettes, accompagné d'un corset de la même couleur. Kanda pensa tout d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, mais c'était sans compter sur le petit laissé par le diabolique Komui Lee.

_Bonjour, Kanda-kun._

_J'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit. Je pense que oui. Petit coquin, va !_

_Après mure réflexion, j'ai pensé que c'est cet uniforme qui t'irait le mieux : tu seras terriblement sexy dedans, Lavi ne pourra plus se passer de ton corps ! Mais prends garde au maréchal Tiedoll…il risque de te manger tout crû._

_Ne me remercie pas, Kanda-kun. Après tout, je sais déjà que je suis l'homme le plus génial de la Terre et je suis heureux que mon intelligence supérieure puisse te venir en aide._

_P.S : Si tu pouvais, à l'occasion, prêter ton uniforme à Reever…Il lui ira sûrement très bien ! Je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant._

Choqué, et surtout furieux, Kanda déchira le mot en des dizaines de milliers de petits morceaux, en hurlant à Reever que son copain était un taré et qu'il exigeait que son nouvel uniforme soit identique au précédent. Il était persuadé que l'endormissement de Komui juste au moment où il arrivait n'était pas un hasard.

De son côté, Lavi protestait : il était terriblement excité à l'idée de voir son Yuyu d'amour dans un short moulant en latex…Bien sûr, le rose n'était pas sa couleur préférée, mais il ferait avec. De toute façon, le brun se retrouverait bien vite nu comme un ver…

C'est donc ainsi que se déroula la journée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Kanda tenta 378 fois d'assassiner Komui, à chaque fois de manière différente. Reever échappa à la mort 378 fois, en essayant de protéger son chéri d'amour de Komui. L'Intendant fut envoyé à l'infirmerie lors de la 378ème tentative, gravement blessé. Il avait annoncé à Kanda que Lavi venait de partir en mission.

Jerry fit une crise d'hystérie, n'ayant pas vu son cher Allen descendre manger de toute la journée. En vérité, le jeune homme se tapait la tête contre un mur, tentant désespérément de faire sortir de sa tête des images de Kanda et Lavi.

Edouard passa sa journée à tout détruire sur son passage, avec plus de fureur qu'un Komulin. Il défonça la porte de Kanda dans un élan de rage et termina sa journée à l'infirmerie, en compagnie de Komui. Kanda était très susceptible.

Vers 18 heures, Reever découvrit le corps de Chaoji, intact. Aucun animal n'avait osé goûter sa chair de peur d'être empoisonné. L'annonce de sa mort ravit les habitants de la tour, qui firent la fête toute la nuit. Sauf un.

* * *

Point positif: J'AI ACCOMPLI MA MISSION DIVINE! CHAOJI EST MOOOOOORT! Point négatif: Euh, tout le reste?

Rha..tant pis, je tenterai de me rattraper plus tard. Je ne suis pas vraiment au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment =x Je ne sais pas quand la suite sera là, à vrai dire j'ai pas trop de temps, entre les autres fics que j'commence à écrire (oui, mon ordi est blindé de Yuvi), les cours et tout...Ma semaine prochaine sera également chargée...J'vais pas m'en sortir, je crois...

M'enfin, à peluche!


	9. Kanda & Edouard & du blabla

Bonsoir. Il est 22h20 à l'heure où j'écris, et je viens de terminer ce chapitre. J'ai beau avoir prévenu que je manquais de temps et d'envie, je me sens vachement coupable. J'espère avoir le courage d'écrire le suivant assez vite, et le temps aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction !

Alors, quelques mots sur ce chapitre : Vraiment merdique. Je suis repartie dans mon délire total, et donc l'histoire n'avance pas vraiment. Mais j'avais envie de laisser un peu de répit à nos deux tourtereaux. De plus, ce chapitre est très court. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer, et je n'avais pas envie de rajouter du contenu juste histoire d'étoffer un peu.

Encore une fois, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Ou alors pas à grand monde. J'm'en souviens même plus. Mais j'ai vraiment manqué de temps, d'envie, j'ai été malade et j'ai pas été très bien. Là, je ne suis pas d'humeur à sauter partout, mais bon.

En ce qui concerne les reviews, je vous remercie franchement. Certains sont toujours là, même si je ne réponds pas, et que je ne review presque plus. J'apprécie vraiment vos chapitres, ça me remonte le moral, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai par ailleurs constaté que ma boîte mail était un peu bugguée, donc il se eut que je n'ai pas reçu certaines alertes. Je vérifierai. En tout cas, je ferai en sorte de relire, et de reviewer vos chapitres.

Toujours sur ce sujet, cette fiction comporte à présent **93** reviews, pour 8 chapitres, presque 100 ! Moi qui avais sauté au plafond, avec mes 50 reviews en 12 chapitres... Et là, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de moi, merci vraiment à vous de me supporter, même si je suis une piètre auteure, indigne en plus. **_Merci, merci_**, vous m'aidez beaucoup dans mes périodes de déprime. C'est d'ailleurs parce que je déprime que ce chapitre est aussi idiot.

Désolée pour mon speech. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sans attendre :

_Flore_ : Merci. C'est vrai, tu es très sadique, et méchante avec nos tourtereaux…Bon, je le suis aussi, mais faut bien les faire souffrir un peu, nan ? Puis oui, j'ai tué Chaoji, mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Je ne devais pas le tuer, mais c'était trop tentant !

_Sushi-la-seule-l'unique_ : Mon humour, imbattable ? Surtout très idiot, oui xD Je n'arrête pas, non non ! Je reviens, avec de l'humour encore plus débile !

Merci à tous les autres, je réponds à tous en même temps. Je constate qu'Edouard ne fait pas l'unanimité, pourtant à la base il est pas méchant ! (j'ai bien dit à la base) Apparemment, Chaoji ne manque à personne, et je vois que vous êtes solidaires avec Mister Allen…Et apparemment c'et marrant, ce que j'écris. Ahah. Bah, j'suis contente. Je ne suis pas le seul être unicellulaire sur Terre.

Bien, j'arrête mon blabla (Ouf ! Ca fait du bien de parler ! Mieux que chez le psy !) et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

NOTE POUR CEUX QUI N'AURAIENT PAS LU (tout le monde quoi): LE CHAPITRE COMMENCE ICI !

Edouard se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place de la tête. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait. Des murs blancs…L'infirmerie. Il se souvint du coup de poing de Kanda, accessoirement de tout ce qui s'était passé avant.

Au moins, ici, il pourrait réfléchir. Il lui fallait un plan pour récupérer Lavi, à présent. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la force contre Kanda. Après ce qui s'était passé, il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas de taille face au Japonais. De plus, il ne pourrait plus compter sur Chaoji pour séduire Kanda, puisqu'il était mort. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas marché. Il faut être lucide : Jamais Kanda n'aurait pu accepter les avances de Chaoji.

Pendant un instant, le blond songea à proposer aux exorcistes une relation à trois, mais fut interrompu par Komui qui entrait dans l'infirmerie.

« Oh, Ed ! Tu es réveillé ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Mal. Et vous, pourquoi êtes-vous dans un tel état ? »

En effet, le Chinois arborait un bel œil au beurre noir, son bras gauche était cassé et il présentait de nombreux hématomes un peu partout sur le corps.

« Oh, ça ? C'est rien. C'est juste Kanda qui n'a pas apprécié son nouvel uniforme… »

Puis, l'Intendant fulmina.

« Non mais quand même ! Il aurait pu me casser l'autre bras, cet imbécile ! Je peux encore écrire, je dois donc continuer à travailler ! »

Edouard soupira. Komui était gentil, mais son extravagance était parfois insupportable.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire une blague à Kanda. Il vous cassera le bras droit. »

Le visage de Komui s'illumina et ses yeux étincelèrent, puis un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

« Mais, c'est que tu as de bonnes idées toi ! Je vais aller tout préparer, à plus tard ! »

Il se dirigea vers le porte, prêt à laisser seuls Edouard et ses pensées suicidaires. Mais il revint sur ses talons, regarda Edouard d'un air compatissant et posa une main sur sa joue en disant :

« Au fait, Ed…Si tu as envie d'en finir, ne noie pas ton désespoir dans l'alcool…Fais comme moi, noie-le dans le café, c'est moins dangereux et c'est meilleur !

Puis il s'en alla avec un signe de la main. Après sa petite discussion avec Komui, Edouard se sentait quelque peu remotivé et sa tête fourmillait d'idées. Oui, il allait reconquérir Lavi. Il se leva pour sortir mais s'effondra sur son lit. Finalement, il allait attendre un peu avant de reconquérir Lavi.

XXX

Dans les couloirs, Allen chantait. Il était heureux. Tout en bondissant, il fredonnait quelque chose du genre :

« Promenons-nous dans la tour, pendant qu'Chaoji n'y est pas. Si il y était, il nous asphyxierait ! Le Monstre est mooort ! Dans la tour, terrible tour, le Monstre est mort hier ! Et les hommes, tranquilles respirent, le Monstre est mort hier ! »

Soudain, en plein milieu de sa chanson, il croisa Kanda. De trop bonne humeur pour s'engueuler avec lui, il s'approcha du brun avec un grand sourire et en bondissant.

« Hey, Hey, Kanda !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Môyashi ? répondit Kanda sans un regard.

-J'ai une blague à te raconter ! Pourquoi certaines personnes sont-elles persuadées que ce sont les extraterrestres de sexe masculin qui portent les enfants ?

-…

-Parce qu'ils ont vu Chaoji ! Ahahahahah…

-… »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Kanda tourna les talons. Tout le monde se comportait comme ça depuis la mort de Chaoji ils étaient tous euphoriques.

* * *

Alors qu'Allen chantait des chansons paillardes et fêtait la mort du Monstre en braillant dans les oreilles de Kanda, Edouard déprimait en déambulant dans les couloirs. Il était finalement sorti de l'infirmerie, parce qu'il se faisait vraiment chier. Là, il croisa Kanda qui tentait de fuir un symbiotique euphorique. Aussitôt, la colère remonta en lui et il hurla au brun :

« Connard ! Enfoiré ! Fillette ! J'vais t'faire bouffer ton sabre et récupérer Lavi ! »

(C'est amusant, comme il peut ressembler à Kanda dans ces moments-là, non ?)

Kanda, qui était sur un petit nuage rose dix minutes auparavant, lorsqu'Allen n'était pas encore là, n'était pas enclin à envoyer une nouvelle fois le traqueur à l'infirmerie en l'espace de deux jours. (De plus, le Maréchal Tiedoll le lui avait interdit et avait eu recours à la menace. La technique « Spéciale Yuu-Yuu – Attaque au _**bâton**_ » s'était avérée très efficace et l'avait dissuadé de tenir tête à son maître)

Il choisit donc une option plus simple : Rabattre son clapet à ce blondinet de malheur.

« Hé, toi. Tu devrais prendre des OGM.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ca te ferait pas de mal d'être modifié. »

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un petit exemple des rapports qu'entretenaient Kanda et Edouard. Leurs disputes étaient parfois bien plus violentes que celles qu'Allen avait avec le brun. Entre les rumeurs qu'ils s'amusaient à colporter sur l'autre (En effet, Kanda serait un extra-terrestre hermaphrodite qui aimerait se balader en tutu rose, et Edouard aurait servi de cobaye dans des expériences visant à greffer des branchies à un être humain pour lui permettre de respirer sous l'eau, d'où sa tête de poisson. Il aurait par la suite entretenu une relation purement physique avec Leverrier avant que celui-ci ne le plaque pour le maréchal Tiedoll.) et les coups bas qu'ils s'infligeaient (Comme par exemple placé une petite culotte de Lenalee dans les affaires d'Edouard, puis aller dire à Komui qu'il fallait fouiller le sac d'Edouard car il était surement dealer de marijuana…), la Citadelle était tout sauf morne.

Ces deux-là ne manquaient jamais de se chamailler ou de risquer la vie de l'autre. Komui avait d'ailleurs interdit à Kanda de partir en mission avec Edouard depuis que celui-ci s'était malencontreusement retrouvé jeté droit sur un escadron d'Akuma, soi-disant pour faire diversion.

Heureusement, l'objet de leur conflit revint vite à la Congrégation, même si sa mission avait duré plus longtemps que prévu. Bien évidemment, Kanda souhaita la bienvenue à Lavi d'une manière qui leur plaisait à tous les deux. Après une « petite séance de détente », le rouquin sortit de la chambre de son amant et son dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il préférait, à l'Ordre (à part, bien sûr, la pièce qu'il venait de quitter…) : La Bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le squat de Bookman, il tomba nez à nez avec Edouard, assis à une table, qui le regardait d'un air qui se voulait impassible. Il continuait de fixer le rouquin au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'approchait. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur du blond, Lavi lui sourit. Edouard soupira, puis il se leva, une guitare à la main. Devant l'air étonné du Bookman, il se mit à jouer, puis à chanter une chanson dont les paroles définissaient clairement son état d'esprit.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber, je suis si fragile ! Etre un homme largué, tu sais c'est pas si facile ! »

Lavi le dévisagea. Dans un sens, il n'était pas si méchant que ça, il était même plutôt gentil. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se rentrer dans le crâne qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à Kanda. Bon, d'accord. Lavi devait le reconnaître : c'était peut-être un peu sa faute, il n'aurait peut-être pas du l'utiliser d'une telle manière.

Pendant un instant, il s'imaginait la situation sous un autre angle. Lui à la place d'Edouard, Kanda à sa place à lui, Allen à la place de Kanda. Si son beau Japonais s'était servi de lui pour rendre jaloux Allen, il aurait été très en colère, mais il aurait aussi eu le cœur brisé.

« Je suis désolé, Ed…Vraiment. Mais ça ne change rien, tu le sais… »

Le visage du traqueur se referma. Ses pupilles d'habitude emplies d'amour ne reflétaient plus aucun sentiment, à part la haine et la rage. A cet instant présent, le blond n'avait plus rien d'humain, ni d'un demi-dieu, ni d'un demi-macaque, mais plutôt d'un Monstre. Il se leva, contourna Lavi et, sans même le regarder, lâcha avec un ton polaire :

« Très bien, Lavi. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Il s'éloigna, et le claquement de ses pas sur le sol en pierre s'accordait parfaitement avec le rythme cardiaque du rouquin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il s'était fourré dans le pétrin, et qu'il allait le regretter.

* * *

Oula ! J'ai bien galéré ! Mais j'espère que vous aurez compris qu'Edouard risque de passer aux choses sérieuses…Je vous informe également, pour ceux que ça intéresse, que j'ai un nouveau drabble à poster...ne reste qu'à le recopier et corriger.

_*Synmelya fait une révérence, puis se retire parce qu'elle s'est pris une tomate en pleine poire*_


	10. Quand une petite boîte sauve Yuu

Bonjour à tous! Alors voilà, aujourd'hui j'étais censée me reposer, mais j'ai écrit. La J-E, c'est fatiguant, mais c'est tellement bieen! Bon, j'pars en vacances ce soir alors j'ai pu y aller qu'un jour, mais *o*. Puis quand j'voyais des Kanda, des Lavi, des L se balader...Et puis bon, j'ai pas trop dépensé quand même, donc ça va. Enfin bref, on s'en fiche. Enfin, Vous vous en fichez ^^

Bon alors, c'est un chapitre court (z'avez l'habitude de toute façon, j'ai jamais fait de chapitre long), mais avec une petite surprise à la fin (et quand je dis surprise, ça ne veut pas dire lemon). Euh, vous vous souvenez quand j'avais dit que ça risquait de devenir plus sombre? Ben c'est pas maintenant.

Bon bien sûr, je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois. J'ai beau publier du grand n'importe quoi, et surtout très lentement, j'ai toujours des lectrices supers! J'ai atteint les 100 reviews, et j'en suis très contente, merci mille fois!

Mikuru: Oui, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, toi! Je me demandais où tu étais passée d'ailleurs! Alors euh, pour t'épouser je vais réfléchir (Mon coeur n'appartient qu'à Yuu, mais tout dépends d tes talents culinaires =D) En tout cas merci à toi.

Alors voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Il était tard. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant un peu d'air frais entrer dans la pièce à l'atmosphère étouffante. Le jeune homme assis à une table n'était qu'éclairé faiblement par une bougie. La flamme dansante dorait sa peau blanche et ses cheveux blonds. Son regard était plongé dans un livre, et de temps à autre il inscrivait quelque chose sur une feuille.

Edouard bailla, en prenant grand soin de mettre une main devant sa bouche, parce que sinon c'est pas beau et c'est malpoli. Il avait beau être plus de deux heures du matin, il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller se coucher. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Tant que son Lavi serait avec Kanda, il n'arriverait pas à dormir…

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

Edouard se réveilla et releva brusquement la tête, tout cela avec un grand cri aigu. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Ce rêve avait pourtant bien commencé. Il était sur une plage, allongé devant un coucher de soleil dont il ne se préoccupait pas, trop occupé à bécoter son Lavi.

Soudain avait débarqué un Chaoji en string rose à paillettes, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait espionné le Maréchal Tiedoll qui prenait sa douche avec Leverrier, mais que ceux-ci n'avaient pas voulu qu'il les rejoigne. Ensuite, le macchabée s'était mis à danser la macaréna après avoir ôté son dernier vêtement.

Puis, Edouard s'était levé, s'était approché de son défunt frère et l'avait embrassé goulument, sous les yeux du rouquin qui, étrangement, s'était retrouvé vêtu d'un costume de lapin blanc ultra-sexy. Le traqueur avait lâché la bouche de Chaoji et avait dit à Lavi que tout était fini entre eux, que c'était comme ça et que son amour était Chaoji. Mais Lavi ne semblait pas si triste.

A ce moment-là était venu Kanda déguisé en vahiné, se déhanchant de façon irrésistible, montrant à tous comme il dansait bien le Hula. Il avait saisi la main de Lavi, puis avait entraîné le borgne sur le sable où ils avaient fait l'amour comme des animaux, devant tout le monde. Ensuite, Lavi s'était relevé, avait crié qu'il aimait son Yuu et s'était mis à creuser dans le sable à côté d'Edouard, qui était tombé dans le trou et s'était réveillé.

-Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ce n'est pas vrai, Lavi et Kanda ne sont pas ensemble, Lavi et Kanda ne sont PAS ensemble, PAS ENSEMBLE !

Edouard piqua une crise pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que si, ils étaient ensemble et qu'il s'était endormi sur ses notes, dans la bibliothèque. Il poussa un juron.

Tout d'abord, il avait une tête horrible. Le teint cadavérique, des cernes violets, les cheveux en bataille. Sans compter le mal de dos dû à la position inconfortable qu'il avait gardée toute la nuit.

Ensuite, son copain l'avait laissé tomber. Chaque matin, le traqueur commençait la journée avec cette pensée et poussait un soupir désespéré.

-Toute…la nuit !

Oui. Edouard, lent comme il est, venait de se rendre compte qu'on était déjà le matin. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'à se poser deux questions : Pourquoi il fait si clair ? Pourquoi y'a du bruit dehors et des piafs qui braillent ?

Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui. Personne dans la pièce. Encore heureux. Sinon, il se serait payé la honte pendant dix minutes, et on aurait découvert ses plans. Comme un voleur, il récupéra ses notes et sortit en rasant les murs.

Il passa devant l'infirmerie, et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il poussa la grosse porte en bois et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. A part deux ou trois traqueurs dans le coma suite à une pulsion meurtrière de Kanda, il n'y avait aucune présence humaine, pas même l'infirmière démoniaque et despotique.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche et en sortit tous les médicaments qu'il put, sans même s'attarder sur leur nom ou sur leur effet. Avec un rire sadique, il repartit comme il était venu.

* * *

Lavi était inquiet. Il avait vu Edouard, ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, et celui-ci avait semblé extrêmement euphorique. Trop pour quelqu'un qui était au bord du suicide deux jours plus tôt. Il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre à connaître le blond pendant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir se venger lui paraissait inconcevable. Cependant, quelques semaines ne suffisent pas à cerner totalement une personne, et la phrase d'Edouard avait provoqué une réaction chez Lavi qui se méfiait désormais du traqueur comme de la peste.

* * *

Vers 15h00, Edouard s'introduisit dans la salle d'entraînement. Kanda s'y trouvait, comme il l'espérait, et Lavi n'était pas là (il travaillait avec son grand-père). Il était en train d'enchaîner les mouvements, les yeux fermés, tandis que le blond restait planté devant la porte, de peur de se faire remarquer. Il remarqua que la bouteille d'eau du Japonais se trouvait à portée de bras. Une aubaine pour lui qui n'aurait pas à se faufiler discrètement derrière Kanda. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Puis, il y versa le contenu de toutes les boîtes de médicaments qu'il avait récupérées. Fier de son œuvre, il se permit un ricanement avant de reposer la bouteille et de sortir sans un bruit. Il resta derrière la porte à observer ce qui se passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, Kanda s'arrêta, haletant et ruisselant de sueur. Après s'être essuyé le visage, il se dirigea vers la bouteille d'eau. Il la porta à sa bouche, le goulot touchait ses lèvres, le liquide allait bientôt couler au fond de sa gorge…Mais le brun se stoppa net, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose : l'eau était trouble et blanche, et une boîte de médicaments pour le cœur était restée sur le banc, vide.

Edouard, derrière la porte, toutes les autres boîtes dans ses bras, poussa un « Merde » discret, tandis que Kanda examinait la bouteille d'un air sceptique. Puis, il la reposa et s'approcha de la porte pour sortir. Soudainement inquiet, le traqueur chercha une cachette. Après avoir cherché un placard ou un rideau, il entra dans une pièce dont il ignorait la fonction. Il resta l'oreille collée à la porte, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Kanda dans le couloir.

Puis, il hurla de rage. Son plan avait encore foiré. Il se retourna, à moitié désespéré, à moitié en colère, mais le seul sentiment qui finit par l'envahir lorsqu'il aperçut les milliers de visage de Komui qui tapissaient les murs, le sol et les meubles. Et au milieu de tout cela, assis sur une chaise, l'Intendant qui venait de se réveiller et qui le regardait d'une façon qu'il connaissait bien. C'était le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'Allen saluait Lenalee ou la serrait dans ses bras. C'était le regard qu'il avait avant d'appeler Komulin…

« Bonjour, Ed. Comment vas-tu ? demanda le Chinois avec une voix absolument terrifiante.

-Euh, je…je…B-b-bien et…et v-vous ? P-p-pourquoi v-v-vous êtes l-là ? bégaya le blond »

Un sourire purement sadique apparut sur le visage de Komui qui avait les jambes croisées, sur lesquelles il avait posé ses coudes. Sa tête reposait sur ses mains et, les rideaux étant tirés, l'obscurité qui l'entourait le rendait encore plus effrayant.

« Oh ? Et bien, j'essayais d'échapper à Reever et je me suis endormi. La chambre de ma sœur est une bonne cachette, et en plus je peux vérifier que personne ne tente de s'y…introduire…Dommage pour toi, elle est en mission. Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé être homosexuel ?

-S-si, répondit Edouard en se tassant sur lui-même, terrorisé.

-Ed, Ed, Ed…Voyons…Je sais que ta rupture avec Lavi t'a attristé, mais il y a d'autres façon de se suicider, tu sais. Celle que tu as choisie est très…_**douloureuse.**_

L'Intendant avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot. Edouard déglutit et choisit la dernière option qui lui restait pur espérer survivre : la fuite. En une demi-seconde, il avait ouvert la porte, était sorti, l'avait refermé et était parti en courant.

Trois secondes plus tard cependant, Komulin surgit de derrière un mur. Un cri de douleur résonna dans la Congrégation.

* * *

C'est très court, mais voilà, je tenais à le poster. Et comme je suis très longue à poster, j'ai concocté un petit Bonus intitulé: _Qu'a fait Kanda après être sorti de la salle d'entraînement?_

Kanda avait soif. Mais l'eau de sa bouteille ne lui inspirait pas confiance, c'est pourquoi il descendit dans le réfectoire pour aller en chercher une autre. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit Môyashi qui "grignotait". Trois énormes gâteaux (un à la fraise, un au chocolat qui était à moitié entamé, et un à la vanille) se trouvaient devant lui, et Kanda se demandait comment il faisait pour reprendre son souffle entre deux bouchées tellement il se goinfrait.

"Hé, Môyashi, tu peux pas manger un plus proprement? C'est dégoutant."

Le plus jeune s'arrêta de manger et leva la tête, dévoilant ainsi un visage parsemé de crème au chocolat. Aussitôt, il répliqua comme à son habitude:

"Mon nom est Allen! Tu n'arrives donc pas à t'en souvenir? Alzheimer te guette, Kanda?"

Fier de lui, Allen replonga la tête dans son gâteau. Mais Kanda ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là.

"C'est sûr qu'à toi ça risque pas de t'arriver."

Le jeunot tourna à nouveau la tête vers le Japonais avec un air sceptique.

"Quoi?

-C'est sûr que tu ne risques pas d'avoir cette maladie un jour. Il te faudrait un cerveau pour ça."

Malheuresement pour lui, Allen n'apprécia pas du tout.

C'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, Kanda alla voir Lavi, couvert de chocolat, les cheveux détachés, sa chemise blanche à présent ouverte devenue marron, son torse et con visage aussi. Les deux exorcistes s'étaient battus à coup de gâteau et, lorsqu'il n'y en a plus eu, ils avaient dégainé leurs Innocences. Il entra dans sa chambre en lâchant:

"Je ne veux aucun commentaire"

Bien entendu, Lavi ne l'écoutait jamais. Il s'approcha du Japonais, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et murmura dans son oreille:

"J'adore ça, moi, le chocolat..."

On ne les revit que deux heures plus tard, complètement débraillés. Etrangement, Kanda était tout propre mais Lavi avait du chocolat tout autour de la bouche.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chef cuisinier entra dans le réfectoire pour commencer à préparer ses commandes, après être sorti en ville pour réaprovisionner la Citadelle (avant l'arrivée d'Allen, les courses étaient faites une fois tous les trois jours. Depuis, c'est trois fois par jour). Lorsqu'il vit l'état du réfectoire, avec du chocolat, de la fraise et de la vanille sur les murs, les fenêtres brisées, les tables coupées en deux ou renversées, des morceaux de verres et d'assiettes brisés dans tous le coins, il hurla avant de s'évanouir. Ce soir-là, Edouard ne fut pas le seul à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

* * *

C'est fini! Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même, et désolée. Là, j'aurai le temps d'écrire mais je n'aurai pas Internet et ne pourrai pas poster. Donc, à dans quelques temps!

P.S: Pour tous ceux qui auraient des pulsions suicidaires dirigées vers Ed pour ce qu'il a fait à Yuu, bah...ne vous gênez pas, hein.


	11. Les liquides, c'est le mal

Bien le bonjour. (Oui, bonjour, car à l'heure où j'écris il est 2h45). Tout d'abord, vraiment désolée. J'aurais dû recopier ce chapitre il y a au moins deux semaines, mais le coeur n'y est vraiment pas. Comme écrit sur mon profil, j'ai de gros problèmes personnels, et je ne suis pas d'humeur...

C'est en partie pour ça que le prochain chapitre mettra du temps à venir. Mais c'est aussi parce que c'est bientôt la rentrée, et qu'en plus on va rentrer dans la partie de la fic' qui me plait le moins à écrire. Encore une fois désolée.

Merci pour vos reviews. C'est tout simplement super, ça me remonte le moral, je crois que sans ça j'aurais arrêté d'écrire. Merci. (Je passerai tout à l'heure reviewer les fics dont j'ai lu les chapitres. Désolée, j'étais pas d'humeur à reviewer, je suis ingrate, je sais).

Sur ce je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes:

_Flore':_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont je rêve la nuit. En fait, j'en sais rien, je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves ^^ C'est méchant les ordis hein? Moi il s'est éteint pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre. J'ai cru que j'allais l'exploser u_u En fait, j'avais lu ta review il y a un bout de temps depuis mon portable et elle m'a fait tilter (M'en fiche que ça se dise pas). Tu penses que je suis émotive, en fait non, pas particulièrement. (On me dit souvent que j'ai le même caractère de merde que Yuu-chan d'ailleurs, u_u). En fait, le truc, c'est que je ne me confie jamais à personne, et donc j'emmagasine tout ça à l'intérieur de ma petite tête bordélique. A mon avis c'est pour ça que tu as ressenti ça. J'en suis vraiment désolée, je vais tenter d'arranger ça, merci pour la remarque en tout cas. Pour celui-ci, ça devrait aller, car j'étais en vacances, et même si j'étais malade j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur, donc bon...Bien sûr qu'Ed est con! Si il ne l'avait pas été, y'aurait pas eu de fic xD Rha mais moi, j'aurais volontiers été à place de Lavi...Qu'est-ce qu'une indigestion face à un Yuu-chan enrobé de chocolat? *o* Merci à toi ;)

_Huu_: Une nouvelle lectrice! Merci, j'recevais tes reviews pendant que je recopiais et ça m'a bien motivée (même si ça cassait tout de lire une review pendant le recopiage xD). Si tu n'aimes pas les lemon, je n'en écris pas souvent: deux à ce jour et un qui pourrait arriver. En tout cas y'en aura pas dans cette fic. Merci pour la remarque sur le "repartie", même si je trouve bizarre que tu troves cette faute-là alors que j'ai pleiins d'autres fautes très grave (Je plaide coupable, je ne suis pas attentive, pourtant je suis très forte en orthographe normalement...). Tu as bien fait de me le faire remarquer, j'aurai appris quelque chose! En plus, je comprends parfaitement: moi, ce qui m'irrite, c'est que Word ne corrige pas ces fautes-là, comme pour le mot "événement" qui est accepté avec un accent grave...Tu te demandes avec qui Kanda a bien pu avoir une aventure, et comment il a eu les sous-vêtements de Tiky...Peut-être que ces deux questions sont liées? On ne le saura jamais =p Elle est bien la blague d'Allen, hein? C'est moi qui l'ait inventée (Quoi? Comment ça y'a pas de quoi être fière? Nahmého!)! A vrai dire j'avais complètement oublié le passage des rumeurs, et j'ai souri en le relisant...Où ai-je été cherché des idioties pareilles, moi? Enfin, pour ma prof de français c'est un peu tard maintenant (à moins que je ne donne mes textes à la petite soeur de ma meilleure amie). Merci beauoup, contente que tu aimes ma fic'. Je manque cruellement de confiance en moi, donc des compliments font toujours plaisir ^^ AH! Et aussi, en effet il aura du mal à voir sa nuque, merci de l'avoir fait ramarquer. En fait, j'ai dû m'embrouille parce que j'ai pensé "épaule" et j'ai écrit "nuque"...Allez savoir pourquoi...

**Euh, petite précision:** Les deux mots en italiques sont les pensées d'Ed. Je tiens à dire que je suis désolée, c'est un chapitre vraiment bizarre et pas très cohérent, de plus la deuxième partie est vraiment plus un délire. En gros ce que je vous offre aujourd'hui, c'est pas fameux =/ Et la suite ne sera pas mieux...En tout cas, on arrive dans la dernière partie de la fiction, toutes les idées sont dans ma petite caboche, mais pas encore approfondies sur papier =)

Sinon, puisque j'aurai moins le temps et l'envie d'écrire, je prévois de corriger toutes les fautes de toutes mes fics (j'vais devoir prendre mon courage "à deux mains et à deux pieds"). Alors ne vous plaignez pas si il y a des horreurs, je les corrigerai. En plus, j'ai fait trois nuits blanches, et j'ai un clavier vraiment pourri (je dois bourriner sur les touches =/), donc il se peut qu'il y ait encore des fautes...

Sur ce, désolée pour le pavé et bonne lecture! (Pavé fini à 3h10, en 25 minutes u_u)

* * *

Edouard sortit de l'infirmerie après deux semaines de coma. Cette fois, il avait bien failli ne pas réchapper, et en plus il avait perdu le soutien de Komui. Le Chinois n'aurait peut-être pas séparé lavi et Kanda, mais il aurait pu concocter quelques potions qui se seraient avérées…utiles.

De toute façon, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : le coup des potions était un échec cuisant. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il existait de nombreuses autres manières de se débarrasser de quelqu'un de gênant.

A force, il allait bien réussir. Kanda serait enterré au côté de Chaoji et il ne lui resterait plus qu'à consoler Lavi…Au final, tout le monde serait content.

Penser à la «récompense » qui l'attendait regonfla le moral du blond qui éclata d'un rire purement maléfique. Son cerveau chauffait, cherchant des idées aussi vite que Lavi cherche des emmerdes à Kanda. Il avait une idée. Une bonne idée. Une idée géniale. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à établir une stratégie. Cette fois, ça marcherait ! Cette fois, il n'échouerait pas !

Plus motivé que jamais, il passa sa journée en compagnie des autres traqueurs et des scientifiques, tout en évitant soigneusement Komui qui lui vouait désormais une haine virulente. Il récolta le maximum d'informations, et attendit le soir pour passer à l'action.

* * *

Edouard riait, d'un de ces rires qui n'incitent pas à s'approcher à moins de vingt kilomètres, un rire digne de Kanda si le Japonais avait connu ce mot. Dans tous les cas, personne ne risquait de s'approcher, car il était seul, avec la Lune pour seul témoin de ses méfaits. Le traqueur était accroupi devant la porte du bureau de Komui, entouré d'une multitude d'instruments, certains aussi inutiles qu'incongrus, et il tenter de crocheter la serrure.

Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, le rire laissa place à l'agacement. Edouard ne voyait rien et ne parvenait pas à obtenir ce petit cliquetis signe de victoire. Il comprit au bout de quelques minutes que des objets comme un peigne ou une cuillère n'étaient pas très efficaces pour crocheter une serrure et se saisit d'une pince piquée à Lenalee lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans ses appartements par mégarde.

Edouard devait faire vite. Il avait appris de source sûre qu'Allen descendait à la cafétéria chaque nuit. Comme par hasard, son itinéraire passait près du bureau de Komui à 2h06 précise. Il aurait bien voulu venir plus tôt, mais il s'était endormi. Bien qu'il se doutât qu'Allen ne fusse pas très réveillé lors de sa balade nocturne, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque, d'autant plus que ses plans avaient la fâcheuse habitude de foirer, le plus souvent à cause de détails stupides.

Il regarda sa montre. 1h47. Il ne lui restait que 19 minutes pour agir et s'enfuir le plus vite possible, sans faire de boulette. Il lui fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte du bureau de Komui avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il ramassa rapidement ses outils et s'engouffra sans attendre dans la pièce. On ne sait jamais, l'estomac d'Allen pouvait s'être remis en route plus tôt.

_[NQCT (Note Qui Casse Tout) : Ed __**s'engouffre**__, il ne __**pénètre**__ pas. Ce verbe est réservé à LAVI pour Yuu-chan]_

Le bureau était désordonné, comme à l'accoutumée, et à peine éclairé. On distinguait à peine les quelques masses noires qu'étaient les meubles. En avançant, Edouard se cogna la hanche contre le coin du bureau en bois. Il poussa un grognement, puis reporta son attention sur une pile de livrets. A leur vue, le traqueur ricana.

Les ordres de mission.

Le blond savait qu'ils étaient classés du plus important et difficile au moins urgent et dangereux. Les plus importants en haut, les plus simples en bas. Il savait que Komui, toujours avec sont habituelle flemme, ne les relisait pas avant de les confier aux exorcistes. Il se contentait de compter à partir du bas pour trouver le bon document. Heureusement que Reever était là : il indiquait à Komui jusqu'à combien il devait compter. Oui, c'est idiot. C'est Komui.

Mais ce qu'Edouard savait, surtout, c'était que Kanda devait partir le lendemain pour une mission de courte durée. Une mission facile. Le jeune homme parcourut la surface du bureau des yeux. Grâce à la faible lumière qui passait par la fenêtre, il trouva vite ce qu'il cherchait : Un post-it sur lequel Reever avait écrit « Kanda – n°3 »

Edouard se retint de pousser un cri de victoire. Pas bête, il intériorisa sa joie pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Il s'était vraiment bien renseigné (Merci, amis traqueurs !). Cette fois-ci, ça fonctionnerait ! Il en était certain, avec un grand S. Ses précédents échecs lui avaient apporté l'expérience nécessaire pour mener à bien cette mission.

Avec un sourire triomphant, il saisit le premier dossier de la pile, puis le mit à la place du troisième en partant du bas. Il retourna à la porte en ricanant et se faufila à l'extérieur.

Il haussa un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi les missions les plus urgentes n'étaient pas confiées en premier, mais il ne s'y attarda pas longtemps. Komui préfèrerait surement envoyer Lenalee avec Kanda pour une mission plus dangereuse, mais elle était partie en mission aussi car Komui voulait l'éloigner des mâles de l'Ordre, après le petit incident qui s'était produit quelques jours auparavant. Il n'enverrait pas Kanda en mission avec Allen (trop de risques de perdre le Destructeur du Temps), ni avec Lavi (Pour ne pas les voir réapparaître deux mois après, la mission pas effectuée et Kanda avec l'anus défoncé).

Soudain, il se figea. Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans le couloir. Quelqu'un s'approchait. Sûrement le morfale de service. Il n'y avait aucune cachette, aussi Edouard se contenta-t-il de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peu après, Allen arriva, les bras chargés de sucreries en tous genres. Poli, il profita d'un des rares moments où sa bouche était vide pour saluer le blond.

« Salut, Edouard. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Toi non plus on dirait.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais juste un petit creux ! Bonne nuit ! »

L'exorciste s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui une traînée de miettes, et Edouard se dit qu'ils ne devaient sûrement pas avoir le même sens du mot « petit ». Qu'importe. Il avait REUSSI ! Un immense sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à laisser faire le temps. Il retourna se coucher, serein. Ce soir-là, il parviendrait à dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Kanda se détacha des bras d'une sangsue nommée Lavi (mais, il fallait le reconnaître, une très jolie sangsue) et revêtit son nouvel uniforme d'exorciste, tout récemment cousu après moult incidents et menaces de mort.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui pour y recevoir sa mission. La veille, il avait averti Lavi de son départ afin de ne pas le prendre au dépourvu. Et surtout pour éviter une crise à son retour.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le Chinois ne ronflait pas, non. Il était en train de boire à petites gorgées une tasse de café, gardant jalousement la cafetière près de lui, s'occupant en écrivant en grosses lettres « I Love You My Reever » sur une feuille avant de se rendre compte que c'était un document de la plus haute importance à faire parvenir à l'Administration Centrale d'urgence…

Tant pis, ça ferait une belle surprise à Leverrier. Il n'écrivit pas les deux derniers mots, espérant qu'une déclaration d'amour impromptue au despote le rendrait moins tyrannique. En espérant aussi que Leverrier était hétérosexuel et surtout pas attiré par lui.

Lorsqu'il vit Kanda entrer, il releva brusquement la tête pour lui accorder toute l'attention dont il avait besoin, ignorant le haussement de sourcil de l'exorciste. Au fil du temps, il avait appris plusieurs règles élémentaires de survie, comme par exemple ne jamais faire patienter un Kanda que VOUS avez fait venir.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Tout avait été expliqué la veille et le Chinois savait que l'exorciste n'aimait pas s'attarder en bavardages. Kanda sortit avec l'ordre de Mission, qu'il ne lut qu'une assis dans une barque, dans les souterrains de la Citadelle.

« Putain, dans quoi il m'a encore embarqué, ce crétin… »

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Lavi et Allen s'étaient réunis autour d'un paquet de gâteaux dans la chambre du plus jeune. Allen mangeait tandis que Lavi tentait désespérément de chopper un biscuit. La discussion allait bon train.

« Au fait, s'exclama le symbiotique, tu sais que j'ai croisé Ed hier soir ? Apparemment il a des problèmes de sommeil.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, moi ?

-Ben, peut-être que tu devrais lui en parler. Ca doit l'avoir un peu perturbé, cette histoire avec toi et Kanda.

-Ca sert à rien, répondit Lavi, dès que je lui adresse la parole il pense que j'vais me remettre avec lui…

-Mouais…Il a l'air triste, quand même. Il est pas méchant, en plus.

-Ouais, il a l'air de commencer à passer l'éponge. J'suis content pour lui.

-Hum…Pour en revenir au sujet, s'exclama Allen, Ed ne doit pas être le seul à avoir du mal à dormir ! T'as l'ai crevé ! T'avais peur de voir Kanda partir en mission ou quoi ?

-Non, non ! C'est juste qu'on a profité de la nuit avant qu'il parte. Il n'est jamais fatigué, si tu savais !

-Nan, j'veux pas savoir… »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Allen perdit l'appétit.

* * *

Le soir même, Kanda était de retour à la Congrégation. Fou de rage, il entra dans le bureau de Komui sans frapper. L'Intendant était là, en train de discuter avec Edouard. Celui-ci lui expliquait qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de toucher à Lenalee, et que c'était un pur hasard s'il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre. En vérité, il surveillait l'arrivée d'un message informant de la mort purement accidentelle de Kanda en mission.

Lorsque l'exorciste fit irruption dans la pièce, il retint avec beaucoup de mal un cri d'horreur. Comment était-ce possible ! Il avait absolument tout prévu, tout planifié ! Il avait bien fait attention à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune faille dans son plan ! Qu'avait-il oublié, raté ?

La mission qu'il avait « donnée » à Kanda était censée être la plus dangereuse, la plus urgente ! Comment avait-il pu survivre, n'être même pas blessé, alors qu'il était seul ?

Soudain, il se demanda en quoi consistait cette mission, sachant que c'était **Komui** qui déterminait lesquelles étaient les plus importantes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prendre peur qu'il eut la réponse à sa question.

« Je suis pas là pour ça, espèce d'enfoiré ! Bordel, vous m'avez envoyé à Paris pour VOUS ACHETER DU CAFE ! »

_Et merde._

* * *

Le lendemain, Edouard se remit à la recherche d'une idée pour faire disparaître Kanda de la circulation. Malgré ses précédents échecs, il avait la ferme intention de réussir.

Bon. Tout d'abord, il fallait éviter tout ce qui était basé sur une potion, un empoisonnement, ou plus généralement sur l'ingestion de quelque chose. Il était clair que c'était loin d'être une bonne technique.

Ensuite, il fallait qu'il chasse de son esprit l'idée (tentante) de nuire à Kanda au combat.

Autant dire que ça ne laissait pas de choix. Mais là, Edouard eut l'idée du siècle. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Kanda (soyons réalistes…), il n'avait qu'à le faire passer pour un gros nul aux yeux de Lavi !

« JE SUIS TROP FOOOORT ! »

C'est là que le traqueur se rendit compte qu'il avait hurlé. Aussi se souvint-il qu'il était actuellement en train de jouer aux échecs avec Allen. Au départ, le jeunot avait proposé une partie de cartes, mais Edouard avait refusé, ayant un jour été mis au courant par Lavi des…compétences exceptionnelles de l'adolescent.

Adolescent qui le fixait, sceptique, alors que le blond abaissait ses bras qu'il avait levés en signe de victoire.

« Euh…Ed, j'veux pas te vexer, mais t'es en train de perdre là. Si t'es trop fort, j'veux pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été si t'avais été nul… »

Edouard se sentit rougir. Il venait de se mettre la honte devant une dizaine de traqueurs et exorcistes – heureusement que Lavi n'était pas présent !

« Dis-moi, reprit Allen, on dirait que tu supportes bien cette histoire entre Lavi et l'autre idiot…Enfin, je veux dire, t'as l'air triste, mais j'en connais qui se seraient vengés (*tousse* Kanda *tousse*) »

Un sourire discret apparut sur le visage du blondinet qui laissa échapper un gloussement. Bien sûr qu'il essayait de se venger ! Il faisait ça dans la discrétion, voilà tout. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour que personne ne remarque rien…Mais bon, ça l'arrangeait pas mal, finalement.

« Bah, tu sais, j'aime Lavi et s'il est heureux comme ça, tant mieux.

-Hum. »

Ces mots lui donnaient envie de vomir. Ce que ça pouvait être niais ! Lavi aurait très bien pu être heureux avec lui ! Maintenant, lui était seul est malheureux pendant que son amour prenait du bon temps avec un glaçon ! La vie était définitivement injuste…

Tout à ses pensées, Edouard ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était fait rétamer aux échecs par un gamin de quinze ans et sursauta quand ce dernier lui annonça sa victoire. Allen lui proposa de rejouer une partie, mais le traqueur déclina en sortant son sourire le plus surfait et le plus hypocrite.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai à faire. Une prochaine fois ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'en alla vers un endroit plus calme, la Bibliothèque. Bookman préférant s'isoler dans sa chambre avec ses ouvrages, il n'y avait que Lavi pour s'y rendre, et le rouquin passait désormais tout son temps libre avec Kanda. Dieu seul savait à quoi ils pouvaient être occupés à cet instant précis.

A cette pensée, Edouard frissonna. Il valait mieux ne pas songer à ce genre de choses. S'il imaginait Lavi faire _ça_ avec ce crétin de Japonais voleur de petit-ami, il rendrait son repas. Ou s'évanouirait. Ou se suiciderait.

Mais s'il s'imaginait lui en train de _le_ faire avec le roux, il se verrait dans l'obligation de prendre une douche froide. De plus, il savait que Lavi adorait _le_ faire dans les bains, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ou de la nuit.

_Conclusion :_ Penser empêchait de se concentrer.

Entre-temps, Edouard était arrivé à la bibliothèque, il raya donc toute pensée lubrique de son esprit tordu. Il s'installa et chercha LA solution qui ferait passer Kanda pour un boulet international. Mais il en avait marre de réfléchir et, au bout d'une heure, il se prit la tête entre les mains, arrachant des touffes de cheveux dorés et hurlant son désespoir. Il décida d'abord de tenter une chose simple et stupide. Problème : il ne savait pas quoi.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme de ménage. La pauvre, surmenée, laissa seau et balai-brosse dans l'entrée et commença à ranger les contes pour enfants et le Kâma-Sûtra que Lavi n'avait pas remis en place.

Elle ne semblait même pas avoir vu Edouard, et c'était un bon point. Il saisit sa chance : il partit en courant, attrapant le seau d'eau sale au passage.

Le blond se précipita vers la chambre de Kanda. Il avait récemment appris à crocheter une serrure, aussi ne mit-il que quelques instants à ouvrir la porte. Il mit en place, non sans difficultés, le classique « Tu ouvres la porte et l'eau te tombe sur la gueule ahah. » puis se cacha derrière un mur pour guetter l'arrivée du brun, que Lavi accompagnerait très certainement.

Les deux hommes de tardèrent pas à venir (sans aucune connotation perverse), après avoir mangé. Edouard constata à cette occasion qu'il avait sauté un repas. Tant pis.

Kanda ouvrit la porte et, par miracle, le plan du traqueur fonctionna à merveille. Toute l'eau noircie se déversa sur la tête du pauvre Japonais. Lavi, derrière lui, éclata d'un rire clair alors que Kanda s'énervait.

« Imbécile ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Non ! Mais je remercie l'auteur de cette blague !

Kanda, tout en essorant ses longs cheveux, lui lança un regard perplexe l'incitant à développer. Le rouquin lui répondit par un regard pervers et une simple phrase.

« Maintenant, il va falloir prendre une **très longue** douche… »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les Bains de la Congrégation, Edouard s'évanouit dans un hurlement.

« Et MEEEEEEERDE ! »

* * *

Je précise que le chapitre devait au départ s'arrêter aux pensées d'Ed, mais j'ai fait un effort: c'est mon chapitre le plus long jamais écrit (Et en plus c'est même pas hypra-long...)

A bientôt les asticots! (Oupah)


End file.
